


Chance Meeting

by Arrysa



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Mystery, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrysa/pseuds/Arrysa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru's life changed when Fujiwara Sai appeared. It pissed him more when other Go players followed right away. (In which Sai kept looking at Hikaru with anguished look on his eyes and Hikaru would have memories/delusions flashing before his eyes that involved about death and later on about the mystery of Fujiwara Sai: "I'll protect you, I swear.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted at FF.net. English is not my mother tongue and this fic is unbeta'ed and will never be.  
> Disclaimer: I will never own Hikaru no Go because if I did then the story will be screwed up but it didn't.

**Chapter 1**

The bustling sound of the busy street in Tokyo is just the same as always, a never-ending boring cycle no one can get out. As if pulling onto its rhythm, making people follow its order – go to work, eat, sleep and the cycle repeats itself in a never-ending senseless hollowness. Hikaru hated this kind of normalcy but he cannot seem to get out of this rhythm as he is alone, he needs money so he work seven times a week just to feed himself (he could barely scrap by) and other spare time is wasted on sleeping out his exhaustion. He cursed his luck, he hated his luck and most of all he hated his whole life but he can't seem to kill himself, not because of self-importance but because he remembered the way his mother and father throw themselves to cover him up from the goddamn car accident when he was young.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he kicked a nearby can that blocked his feet while he is walking on the busy street. Few people let out a look of disapproval as the can he kicked landed on an old lady but he doesn't care, all those people around him, looking happy with those disgustingly flashy accessories on themselves even when it totally look disgusting when they wear it – makes him sick. He harrumphed loudly and walked away not caring that other people was muttering how disrespectful he was and insulting his parents for making him turn into a disrespectful brat. He merely continued walking not caring about those bunch of fool.

Now throwing the apple core he finished a while ago he kept walking and turned to an alleyway that's when he heard a dog barking at something on the dark corner. Already thinking it might be the killer on the loose as he kept hearing rumour about people getting robbed and killed nowadays especially at night, just like the time now. He is immediately in a fighting stance, he pulled a pocket knife from his side and squint his eyes to see farther as he possibly could at the direction of the dark corner. Slowly stepping forward while firmly gripping on his knife, he gets ready for the worst. With slow and silent steps, he walked forward; he never backs away from anything, he is no coward. Not letting any audible breath away to make his presence known, he let out a smirk as he slowly but surely start to see a form at the dark corner, then his smirk turned into a frown when he noticed that the person is just there unmoving while sprawled down, _'that person might be dead.'_ he thought idle.

Still not letting his guard down even if the person is unmoving, he slowly nudges his foot on the side of that person, there is a low groan which is enough indication, and that is enough to get a confirmation that this person is still alive, perhaps injured but still alive. He slowly walks away from the scene not wanting to interact or help that person but maybe God really hated him or something because when he took a step backward, there was a loud clattering of some tin can and the culprit is the freaking dog who was barking just a while ago.

' _Damn dog. I just wished this person doesn't wake up. I wouldn't want to interact with that person, especially one who is sleeping in an alleyway injured or not.'_ However, another stroke of luck, the freaking dog was barking to the unconscious person. _'I better get away now.'_ Hikaru immediately thought and silently but swiftly starts to silently dart away.

"..Hi.. Hikaru.."

But that name made him stopped after he took a good five steps away.

With wide eyes, blink the next he shook his head to get rid of unnecessary pang of something in his chest. That person might be talking about someone who had the same name as him, so he shrugged off the weird feeling he gets albeit reluctantly at that.

However, he now felt a bit guilty, he might be rude for leaving an injured person – or not – without helping that person but he is not heartless. _'To hell with it, I just need to check if he's dying or not.'_ He thought irritatedly in the peril of his mind. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he ruffled his hair in annoyance and turned to look back on the sprawled person just to see it staring – yes staring is the word and that person is staring at him with eyes as if.. Is that tears on his eyes and disbelief? And before he knows it, an arm is wrapped around him and pulling him in a tight embrace and the man – yes the man with long dark violet hair and purple eyes before him who is embracing him tightly is sobbing just like a child who finally got his wish granted. But that's weird because he doesn't know this man, this stranger who is hugging him as if they are important to each other and afraid of letting him go.

' _But how the heck did he move so fast?! I barely noticed it.'_ He panicked on his mind while outwardly letting out bead of sweat roll off his forehead and an uncomfortable look on his face.

Immediately sorting out his somehow jumbled mind after that thought, Hikaru pushed the man off him, a bit strongly at that and glared at him and then said in a cold threatening voice, "Who are you?" The man's eyes widen within a second and as if the time stopped itself, the man slowly blinks and takes a good look at the young man before him and said in a nervous voice "Ahh.. I.. I… I'm sorry!" while letting out a deep bow then immediately added in rushed and panicked tone, "I mistook you for someone I know. I'm really sorry.. Hi..ka.. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience!"

' _Uh-huh. Weirdo.'_ Hikaru inwardly sighed yet answered trying to be polite or this man will apologise profusely if he act the same way he acts and he doesn't want that right now. But it doesn't change the fact that this man is definitely a weirdo. "Yeah.. You were surely slightly disoriented so I guess it can't be helped then." _'But it doesn't mean you get to suddenly embrace me!'_ He complained on his mind.

After tidying his still wrinkled shirt while trying to squash any thought of strangling this man in annoyance, he turned to look at the man and said, "You better go home now, there is a killer on the loose right now, so it's a bit dangerous at night." Hikaru said casually while inwardly thinking that he should get the hell out of here and added hastily, "So I gotta go now." Before waiting for any answer, he turned onto his heels and walks away from there – more like jogging away. He turned into a corner that's when he heard the annoying voice of the man he just talked a while ago, yelling for him to wait up but shrugging off the voice he stealthy continued to walk – run away – from the scene with his hands on his pocket.

"Hika.. Hey.. Mister, Hey..!" The voice keeps running after him and he walks even faster at that. _'Stop following me, you weirdo!'_ After a good five minutes of chasing on the man's part and running on Hikaru's part, Hikaru was finally fed up with it. He abruptly stopped on his track that made the still running man to collide onto his back and yelped in apparent pain. _'So clumsy!'_ Hikaru thought annoyingly at this man's antics while rubbing his sore back from the impact.

* * *

' _What?'_ Hikaru raised his eyebrows questioningly and stared at the man exasperated. And just like that, Hikaru turned on his back and walks away but the man is persistent. He is now standing in front of Hikaru – blocking his way. Even if Hikaru can just push the said man, there is something in his eyes that Hikaru can see, pleading for him, pleading just for his contact number and address. _'But that's insane!'_ Hikaru thought annoyingly. Hikaru let out an annoyed sighed and said louder annoyance dripping on his voice, "Why would I want to give my number to you? Are you insane?" Then the said man looks at Hikaru as if answering his question that yes it is normal and Hikaru glared at him for it while internally cursing. Who in their right mind would give their information on a stranger? But this man is the definition of insane because he is asking him that and expecting him to give it. Hikaru narrowed his eyes and glared at him dangerously to prove that no; he is not planning to give him his information. He is not going to give this budding stalker any incentive. He just knew that this man spells trouble.

The said man let out a sigh and said resignedly "If you wouldn't give yours then I will." Not directing his gaze away from Hikaru, he pulled something from his pocket. "Here. My contact number and address." And he handed a piece of card to Hikaru and in exchange Hikaru turned to look at the card and to his face with eyes wide, and just stared at him as if he is out of his mind for giving a total stranger that kind of information.

' _..But it might be fake.'_ He finally thought out and let out a scowl. Hikaru finally relented and accept the card, and regards it contemplatively, he will get rid of this evidence once he memorize the information on it. However he immediately noticed the neat looking handwriting on the paper. He concluded that this person is the one who wrote it plus the way he handed the card gracefully so sophisticated and obviously who had grown in high standard family very unlike his crude manner so why was this man – _'creep'_ his mind screamed – even sprawled on that dark and filthy corner of the alleyway?

"I think I lost consciousness." A melodic voice interrupted Hikaru's thought and made him want to face-palm when he realized he said that question aloud without him even noticing. A soft chuckle erupted from this crazy man and guess what, he is laughing at Hikaru's stupidity. Suddenly feeling indignant by it, Hikaru gritted his teeth, and tried to ignore any protest that wanted to leap off from his mouth. When the chuckles finally subsided, the very crazy man was wiping off tears from the edge of his eyes and he finally said in an apologetic yet not-so apologetic tone, "I'm very sorry for laughing at your expense." Followed by a harmless smile and this person eyes glinting with amusement.

"Anyway, it's nice to meet you." He added sincerely and Hikaru saw an abrupt change on the man's facial expression and sudden monotone. And it made him get the feeling that this man just said that words as if saying it for the umpteenth time. However Hikaru buried that thought on the back of his mind for future analysis.

' _Not'_ "..Nice to meet you as well, Mr..?" He trailed off when he noticed that he doesn't know this man's name – even when he already caught the man's name on the business card – and he planned to keep it that way but since those words already left his mouth he wouldn't be able to take it back now. He immediately turned at the card to see this person's name again but before he could do so the man said his name "I am Fujiwara Sai.. And you are?" the man asked Hikaru with a pause, voice uncertain, _'Why do I get the feeling that he is asking a question as if he already knows the answer?'_ Hikaru immediately shrugged off the new thought and finally said in an uncaring voice. "Shindou, Shindou Hikaru. Again it's nice to meet you Fujiwara-san." _'Definitely nice to meet you, Mr. creep.'_ He thought snidely.

"Sai. Call me Sai." Fujiwara said when Hikaru referred to him by his last name. Hikaru rolled his eyes at that statement and flatly said "No." _'And how could this creep make me refer to him intimately when I just met him!'_ and turned to walk away, away from the very crazy man before Fujiwara gives him any headache. "Hikaru! Wait..!" And Fujiwara chases after him, again. Hikaru stopped on his track and took a breath and finally said, "What the actual fuck do you want from me because seriously you're a tad creepy." before he turned and glared at Fujiwara's direction. "And don't call me Hikaru. We barely know each other." Fujiwara's expression nearly blanched when Hikaru said the last line, he grimaced and now he have that look on his eyes, the look of someone who lived far too long and it seems so ancient and dangerous. Hikaru is taken aback by the sudden change of this man that it caught his breath away and nervousness seeps onto his core, a certain part of his mind felt a little guilty for bringing such reaction from this man.

However, just like how the sudden change happened, Fujiwara's facial expression returned back to the way it was before as if it didn't happen but Hikaru will not forget that look. Fujiwara Sai is different – and definitely spells big trouble – a mystery he is curious to unravel, but he knows he shouldn't because every mystery comes its consequences and he doesn't want to deal with any of those. A Pandora box shouldn't be openned no matter what. Plus Fujiwara is a creep.

The very crazy man has a frown on his face and said in a sulking voice, "Hikaru.. Let me call you that.. Please?" Fujiwara throws at Hikaru's direction an exaggerated puppy look that will make everyone fall into his trap and Hikaru is no exception. With a grumbling voice, Hikaru rubbed his head as an apparent headache has started to form on his head because he still couldn't comprehend how a mysterious person suddenly turned childish within few seconds. _'This man is bloody moody.'_ He grumbled on his mind.

Not wanting to deal any more than he currently is, he reluctantly agreed which he inwardly regret the moment that decision finally sinks in.

* * *

Another day, another late afternoon, Hikaru is leisurely taking his time walking in the crowded street of Tokyo while he is on his way home and then he meet again that crazy person. In Hikaru's opinion, their meeting is not a mere coincidence not when that very crazy person is currently dragging him towards a family restaurant. He tried to pry his arm away from his hold, planning to walk away from this insane man by saying that he have work today but the man immediately shoot down that lie and said in a very cheerful voice that Hikaru just finished his work for today. Just thinking of that conversation makes him realize that Fujiwara-san have a stalker-like tendencies – which he already knew from the start – and it gives Hikaru the creeps – more like a sort of foreboding that this is only the start of his.. miseries.

Hikaru let out a sigh as he inwardly cursed himself at his weakness for letting Fujiwara Sai enter his life and now he have a stalker, a good-looking – he begrudgingly admitted - long haired Fujiwara Sai who have nothing to do in his spare time but to stalk a seventeen year old Shindou Hikaru who apparently have a busy yet boring life. _'Just how the hell did I get into this mess?'_ He let out a loud groan as he let Fujiwara dragged him to a family restaurant, a place he doesn't want to be in not because it is expensive but because bitter memories will came flooding on his mind and he doesn't want that awful feeling to grip his whole being in a tight hold.

"Shindou?" A voice interrupted Hikaru's thoughts and when he turned to that direction Hikaru saw a young man he immediately recognize despite not seeing him for few years already. Jade green eyes stared at Hikaru intensely. Hikaru thought just how passionate and intense this person looks at him as if he is his rival but Hikaru know he isn't, he will never be that rival Touya is looking for even if he is looking at his direction. _'When will you give up, Touya? And.. I'm supposed to be avoiding him!'_

"Ahh.. Hi. Touya." Hikaru greeted the man weakly – awkwardly. He doesn't want to talk to him, least see him but now Touya is in front of him, walking towards at Hikaru's direction in an intense and graceful stride as his heels hits the cemented street. Not noticing that Hikaru isn't alone or precisely not bothering to pay Shindou's companion any spare glance, Touya made his way towards his rival while not letting his intense gaze to waver as he locked his gaze at Shindou's wavering eyes that still holds the same stubbornness he once saw in him back then, back to the old days where they both laugh in their blissful ignorance.

"Hikaru?" Fujiwara's voice brought Hikaru from his slight stupor that made him shift his attention to him and inwardly he is slightly grateful at Fujiwara's interruptions because he still thinks that he is not ready to see Touya again. _'Touya wasn't supposed to see him right now, like never at all!'_

Hikaru turned to look at Fujiwara and he noticed along the way that Fujiwara is still holding his arm – albeit a little tighter - as if he knew that he will escape if he let up which he will given the chance. "Do you know him?" Fujiwara slowly yet carefully asked Hikaru. "Ah, yes." Hikaru answered absentmindedly, slight hint of annoyance blended in his tone as he glance at his arm that is still being held and he tried to pull his arm away but this very crazy man is still not letting go.

' _Gah! I have to deal with this crazy man, and now I also need to deal with Touya.'_ Hikaru thought frustratingly and instead turned to stare at Touya planning to give Touya an irritated look to make him go away.

Shindou is talking to his companion, Touya finally noticed it and he turned his gaze towards the other man and his long hair immediately caught his attention then finally to the way he held Shindou's arm and it made him think. _'Yes, I really wished in the past that I held to his arms like that when he ran away and I deeply regretted when I didn't as he completely slipped from my grasps since then.'_ Touya turned to look at Hikaru, now more determined than before.

' _Shindou. You are my rival, my life-long rival ever since I first laid my eyes on you in the salon my father own. No, ever since I first saw you in my dream. Now that I finally saw you again, I won't let you run away from me, ever.'_ Touya thought – promised - to himself as he stares at Shindou for all his worth, silently vowing to himself that he will make that eyes shine so fiercely – intensely just like before. Hikaru just turned to look at Touya irritation visible on his face and yet he knows his eyes held that slight hollowness as he noticed that Touya glared at him intensely even more.

Hikaru just knew he'll have to fight tooth-and-nail to get back to his peaceful life and away from his stalkers.

* * *

Sai just stares at Hikaru's eyes, his hands holding Hikaru by his arm. Sai knows that the time is near, that he need to hurry, that he need to do this for Hikaru's sake but he doesn't know if what he really is doing is right. Right and wrong has finally lost its meaning to him but he will not let it get to him, he need to tolerate the pain, he need to continue this again so that Hikaru can attain his happiness because Hikaru has given him too much. _'Hikaru.. My most precious person.'_ Sai thought to himself, as he now stares at the two young men, Hikaru specifically. He resolutely strengthen his resolve that he will protect Hikaru at all cost and this time he will get it right.

* * *

_**He is so precious to you, isn't he? Now show how much you can do just for him.** _

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hikaru now in his waiter's uniform of black and white, he serves the customer with a heart-charming smile that surely pulls on the heartstring of the customers that mainly consists of women. Holding the tray with expertise, he navigates his way among the table to deliver the customer's orders while a charming smile is plastered on his face. His once blond bangs has returned to its original color of natural black with a shade of chocolate brown, Hikaru inwardly cringed that his precious blond bangs have suddenly disappeared but it need to, not when he need this job as it pays big and he knows he have the looks and confidence to back it up. However, acting so charming makes him sick and the way this people return his fake smile is so annoying that he just want to throw the tray he is holding on their faces but knows he shouldn't.

The reunion he had with Touya few days ago was enough to remind him that he wouldn't be able to run away from him anymore. He also doesn't want Touya to keep looking at him when Touya should be looking forward on the world of pros. And looking at those eyes also remind him of who he was before and it makes him painfully aware of how much he changed since then. There is also the matter with the crazy man and Hikaru don't want to think about him especially now that he is at work. He can relax now because he knows that Fujiwara is most likely at somewhere and for the last one hour, he is still able to be away from his stalkers and thus having a headache-less mind.

"Hikaru?" A female voice interrupted his thoughts and he immediately noticed that he is referred with familiarity. Hikaru turned his gaze to the direction of the voice, noting that he doesn't want to talk to anyone he might know especially at work. But on another note, ignoring his once childhood friend Akari seems immature and he still remember his mother chastising him not to be rude to her. When he stares at her, he immediately noticed that she is not alone. A guy with auburn hair who have a bored look on his face and a chubby girl who have short hair is accompanying Akari and from their looks they came here after school ended. Hikaru raised his brow in recognition at Akari's direction. The said girl looks at him questioningly but she have a smile on her face albeit a bit strained, she noticed that his blond bangs is gone so she was about to comment what happened to it when Hikaru ushered them upon site to take seat on a table.

Akari was about to say something to him when Hikaru himself interrupted her again with a soft whisper yet it is said sternly, "No talk, boss might think I'm slacking on the job." As Hikaru hand Akari and her companion the order lists Hikaru added in a voice full of confidence and yet his eyes looks like it want to grimace, "Please take your time in choosing your order, Sir, Maam." With that said and done Hikaru left the table to attend the other costumers and Akari is left hanging and wondering on why wasn't she able to ask a single question to Hikaru during the whole interaction.

Akari stares at the order list Hikaru handed to her. Truthfully speaking she didn't expect to stumble upon Hikaru anywhere mostly not in a restaurant where he is working and definitely she wasn't expecting him to act like that in front of anyone especially her. But she thought that maybe Hikaru have totally changed from the bright and rude boy she once knew because she saw it in his eyes that he couldn't treat anyone so kindly unlike before the accident and what she have witness is only a façade he wore for his job. Akari thought why did God have made her meet Hikaru again after all this long years and why did God shattered her image of the young, obnoxious, rude, yet kind person Hikaru was before. However, she deeply knows that it is a telling from God that people change and Hikaru is no exception.

Akari was staring deeply on the order lists that made her companion throws a look of confusion with each other that ended when the person who have auburn hair just snorted, deciding that it is none of his business and the girl with chubby face just shook her head at her other friend antics.

Hikaru inwardly sighed that he managed to stop Akari to ask him questions. He doesn't know how to approach her anymore yet he couldn't afford to act rude towards her so he opted for lying just to get away from her. His friendship with Akari has long ended since four years ago; he couldn't just go around treating her the same way she expects him to, not when he couldn't. He has changed too much and pretending is out of the question. Hikaru gave a side-long glance towards the table Akari and her friends occupies and Hikaru knows that he is lucky this time because his shift will end in 45 minutes though in another note being interrogated is better than being stalked.

* * *

_A young man with blond bangs is facing against him in front of the Goban. From his point of view, this person doesn't look like a Go player but the way this person holds the stone with his forefinger and the way those nails are flat and callouses are visible on it makes him take those statement back. This person with blond bangs is a dedicated Go player even if the face remains a cloud of mystery to him, as he couldn't remember his face every time he wakes up. He stared at this person with intensity he held just for him and him alone, this person is his eternal rival. Deep green eyes stares at him in return with the same intensity, so much fierceness, and determination visible on his face that he couldn't help but felt captivated and exhilarated as the game unfold between them, as they weave a beautiful and astounding game._

_Touya Akira doesn't know why he remember that dream he kept having ever since he was a child. It might be because he is twelve years old and he yearns for a rival who have a blond bangs that only existed on his dream. Akira knows that this is foolish, older pros that he already played had a hard time dealing with him, his father has already played him with two stone handicap so why did his dream showed a young man around fifteen years of age playing against him as if they are equal in abilities? Why does it feel like that dream he keep having is his future, a future in which he will play with his life-long rival? Akira immediately shook his head trying to dispel his thoughts because it is foolish yet he couldn't help but to yearn for it. Akira turned to look at his opponent Hirose-san after thanking him for the game and the said older man thanked him as well then said, "It would be nice to see you turning pro this year, Akira-sensei."_

" _Ahh.. I.. I don't think I'm ready to turn pro." Akira answered politely and apologetically as his hands hovers from one point to another, gathering the stones laid on the Goban and arranging the black stones in one place and returning it to its Goke. "That's a pity Akira-sensei but it means that you still have a lot of free time to play shidougo with me." Hirose added bashfully while scratching his head. "Oy, Oy, Akira-sensei will not play shidougo with only you. Don't monopolize his time, Hirose-san just because he still not a pro." Another patron on the salon interrupted during their conversion, his voice stern and annoyed while few other patrons who have heard the conversation erupted into chuckle, Hirose-san laughed at being caught red-handed while Akira couldn't help but to softly laugh good-heartedly at their antics._

_When chuckles have subsided from their part, Hirose said that he would play a game with his rival and that left Touya Akira by himself. From the corner of his eyes a flashy clothes caught his attention, Touya being who he is turned his attention to the person who is wearing that kind of attire. Touya immediately noticed the dyed blond bangs that have a grumpy looking face while an old man is accompanying him. From the looks of it, Akira already noted that this child is here at the Go salon accompanying his grandfather against his own will. When the old man walk off somewhere, the said boy who looks like he is around his age, walks around and that's when the boy beamed at his direction and exclaimed in a loud voice while pointing at Akira's direction "Hey! There is a child here. Can I play him?"_

" _Ahh..! But that's boy.." Ichikawa-san wasn't able to finish her words when Akira finally stepped out from his seat and gladly smiled at her direction then said, "It's okay. I'll play him." On which the woman slowly complied. Akira turned to the direction of the young boy and said in a friendly tone "Let's go to the back." And the blond bangs boy merely followed at his prompt. There is something in the boy that made him want to play him Akira knows this and he will find it out once they have a game._

' _This boy.. He is good' Akira noted to himself in a slight hint of awe after they had a game. The boy who introduced himself as Shindou Hikaru is good, surely not on his level but the trap Shindou sprang against him was enough as a telling that Shindou will be a great opponent and he also learned from Shindou himself that he is only playing for two years. Two years of experience and he can already play brilliantly even if still unsteady, how much more will he grow until he can catch up with him if he keep playing stronger opponents? Akira thought exhilarated at the prospect of playing this person who he can win against but seeing those traps Shindou laid is so much fun, a feeling he only get when playing his father. Akira turned to look at his opponent and he noticed how those deep green eyes stares at the monochrome of black and white stones, he stares at it as if in deep trance and he knows from those look that Shindou thought that their finished game is a beautiful crafted art, which he sentimentally agrees._

_Shindou looked up at him with those intense and fierce eyes and within a second Akira thought, he saw something overlapping at Shindou's image, an image of a person older than he is with the same feature starting from his ridiculous blond bangs – gazing at him with those same intensity. Finally Akira thought that 'Yes, I finally saw my awaited rival who I kept dreaming about.' Even if the prospect of having a dream of a person he never met is slightly ridiculous, he firmly believes that the person he had on his dream is the person Shindou Hikaru will be in the future._

* * *

Hikaru wanted to go to his apartment and to sleep as it is the only place he deems safe because now Touya is practically dragging him towards a Go Salon after he just got out from his job. _'Why does people fancy of dragging me anywhere they want?! I can walk just fine!'_ Hikaru thought to himself angrily while trying to complain to Touya what he thinks but Touya refused him and told him that he couldn't afford to let him go as Shindou will only run which Hikaru inwardly agreed but wouldn't say out loud because Touya is shooting him an angry look.

Go figures that Touya dragged him to a Go Salon and to his father's salon to boot. Hikaru groaned loudly and tries one more time to pull his hand from Touya's deathly grip but failed. "Have a seat." Touya demanded when he let go of his hands, Hikaru rubbed his sore arm after being held for quite some time and during that time he didn't glance at Touya's eyes directly, afraid to see those persistent, determined and intense eyes once again. Touya sat on the chair and his eyes never leaving at Hikaru's direction, Hikaru can feel that. "Shindou, Play a game with me." Touya demanded his voice not wavering even for a second. Hikaru can see Touya's hand holding the Goke, he slowly lift his gaze towards him a little reluctant even at that gesture.

Jade green eyes stares at him intensely, heatedly just like every time they play a game in this same place and table, in the past. At that sight, Hikaru sat at the opposite chair reluctantly and rested his hand on the Goke. Hikaru lifted his gaze to Touya and throws an irritated glare at him and said in an annoyed voice which ended with a grumble "You dragged me here just to play Go? Damn, I'm supposed to be sleeping right now on my apartment." Touya only raised his eyebrow at Shindou's words, he knows that Shindou is only saying something unnecessary because he can see it in his eyes. Shindou doesn't want to play him. However, it only made Touya strengthen his resolve because Shindou is wavering with his decision – he is sure of that.

Touya started talking while his hands dipped onto the Goke, his eyes now staring at the 19x19 Goban, "When we first met five years ago all I saw in you is someone with dyed bangs, completely flashy appearance and definitely an antithesis to all Go players." Hikaru raised his brow at his monologue, visibly annoyed but he also remember those times, blissful time he wanted to forget so he interrupted him. "I get that you're being emotional about our reunion Touya so how about we just meet some other time because I am tired today and I freaking want to sleep." Hikaru said offhandedly and in a lightheaded manner, his lips formed into a scowl and his brows rose in apparent irritation. His hands now resting on top of the table then he immediately added "So bye for now, Touya."

While he said that he made a standing motion, he finished his sentence at the same time the chair creaked when he pushed it backward. _'Fast! I need to escape now.'_ Hikaru thought to himself. However, before Hikaru can even take another step away from his standing position the opposite table that occupied by Touya made an abrupt loud creaking sound.

"Shindou!" Touya yelled and at the same time he grabbed him by his elbow due to the strong pull from him, Shindou's body obeyed the force and now Shindou is glaring at Touya annoyingly while his other free hand tries to grabbed Touya's finger that is wrapped on his elbow in an attempt to free himself from Touya's grip. "What the hell is wrong with you people trying to grab me whenever you felt like it?" Shindou said annoyingly at Touya's _rude_ action. "It's because you keep running away!" Touya spat, still not letting go. _'For a Go player he is strong to be able to grab me or it is just me not resisting?'_ Hikaru thought to himself questioningly. Hikaru stared at Touya with the same annoyed look, and he can hear the patrons on the salon are murmuring to themselves about them. "I am not running away." Shindou denied to Touya with an annoyed tone and immediately added in a resigned tone when Touya opened his mouth to spat something back surely to deny his words, "Touya, I am just tired I want to sleep."

Hikaru has his hands on top of Touya, trying to pry off the fingers that are tangled on his elbow. Hikaru felt Touya's grip loosen and let him go, inwardly Hikaru wanted to sigh in relief because Touya believed his little lie. With a sigh, Touya said resignedly at first "You're right. You should get some rest but it doesn't mean our discussion is finished. You owe me a game." but his voice remained determined and smug as he said the last line. Shindou knows that smug look means that Touya knows he is lying but he is letting him go because apparently Touya believed he already caught him on his trap.

"There is no discussion to begin with, Touya." Shindou said exasperated at Touya's facial expression and added in a hissing tone " ..and I don't owe anyone a game." Shindou narrowed his eyes at the same time. Touya didn't answer but his smug look is still on his face even after Shindou walked away after few moments when he said those lines.

' _Ahh! So frustrating! That damn Touya. He is still that same bastard.'_ Hikaru grumbled to himself as he walks along the busy line of Tokyo and on his way to his apartment. Hikaru's hands are inside his pocket and his brows are furrowed downward in annoyance and his stepped on the road as if stomping something he couldn't get rid of.

* * *

"Hikaru!" A childish voice full of glee suddenly broke his awaited relaxing time from work and the perpetrator is the very crazy man again, much to Hikaru's annoyance. He wanted to stomp something with the sole of his foot, specifically he wanted to stomp on the face of that crazy man, but he couldn't not when that same crazy man is the one who recommended him to the boss of his current job. However, it doesn't mean that he will act chummy with that said person, he still think that Fujiwara entered him on that job so that he can stalk him more closely.

Hikaru turned at Fujiwara's direction when he sat up from the coach and had a good look that Fujiwara just barged on his apartment's door when it was supposed to be lock. Hikaru groan loudly when he realized seconds ago that Fujiwara has a way to enter his apartment and that's frightening while he mentally cried out on why the hell people keep barging to his life.

' _And how the hell did this creep get in?!'_ He thought as he outwardly grimaced, his fingers slightly itching to strangle something right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The story is planned till the end, let's just hope that I will held up till then. Hikaru and Akira's interaction is a bit off for me but I hope it suits the reader's taste.. or not *sighs* I need feedback about their interaction though. It might be illegal for a 17 year old to have a work and to a family restaurant nonetheless but Sai recommended him. The story is a bit confusing but I hope to clear the confusion as the story goes on. Also, For the guest reviewers, thank you for all the encouragement and I admit, my grammar is not good nor is it passable and I still cringed at my poor grammar but I will continue doing my utmost best. READ and REVIEW Please. Views are great but Reviews are the greatest, they make writers happy and happy writers feels motivated to continue their work/s.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

How can Fujiwara enter _his_ apartment? Hikaru asked – more likely shouted at the said man yesterday when Fujiwara just suddenly barged into his apartment door as if it is the normal thing to do. _'Dammit! This is a breach of privacy!'_

The answer Hikaru received was it's because if there is an emergency in his apartment Fujiwara can immediately come to his aid so he secretly duplicated Hikaru's keys – Fujiwara's exact words. _'There is no emergency! More like you are the danger to my person!'_ What Fujiwara even mean by emergency seems non-existence and ridiculous, _('That is definitely an excuse just to stalk me even more!')_ Hikaru thought that the real reason is that Fujiwara wants to have full access to his apartment, Hikaru at that morbid moment decided that his apartment is not safe from stalkers – cue Fujiwara and Touya – anymore. Hikaru being who he is started demanding on how did Fujiwara had his hands on his keys on which Fujiwara happily answered that he have the same type of keys. _'That's an utter lie, creep.'_

' _This must be some kind of retribution from running away from this place.'_ Hikaru inwardly cried as he stared at the far off wall of his apartment while having the urge to bang his head on the nearest hard surface.

* * *

Hikaru remember some bits from his childhood, he is definitely a brat, and he loves soccer at the tender age of five. Hikaru loved running on the vast field as he gets his shoes covered with mud while kicking against the monochrome color of black and white of the soccer ball. At the age of ten, he was introduced to Go – of all games as a punishment for trying to sell a Goban from his grandfather's attic which he inwardly decides as unfair. Who cares if a dirty Goban suddenly disappeared from his grandfather's attic there are still many more antics in there that only keep on piling up he answered his parents that, which he were rewarded by another earful from his parents and grandfather. Hikaru hated that time he was caught by his grandfather after sneaking onto the attic with Akari because as result he was forced to learn about that old man's game. Their presence was only noticed when they were about to sneak through the back door when he tripped on the floor because he was still small that time and he is carrying a rather heavy Goban. Then his parents preached him about his behaviour, plus his parents grounded him for two months and during that time his parents and grandparents deem it punishable to make him learn the game of the so called old man game he hates with passion which is definitely not okay for Hikaru.

Hikaru only started playing determinedly when he played Touya, he wanted to have the same eyes as him, and he felt his blood boil at the thought of losing to this person without one hell of a fight. Since then he played Go to become stronger, to rival Touya. However now is different, he doesn't want to play him because looking at Touya's eyes makes him painfully aware on how much ignorant he was before and it reminds him the reason why he started to play Go seriously. If in the past he already believed on the saying ignorance is bliss he wishes that he was because maybe if he was, he can still play Go; the game he grown to hate with reason.

* * *

" _Mom, where are we going?" A twelve year old Shindou Hikaru is sitting at the back seat next to the pile of baggage. His mother is sitting next to his father and she turned to look at him with a grimace at his inquiries. Hikaru doesn't know why they are moving to a new place far away from home, sure he knows that they are in debt but Hikaru doesn't think that it was that bad that they were forced to sell their house. He wasn't even able to bid farewell to his friends and Touya at the sudden decision of his parents. "Mom, where are we going to live now?" Hikaru inquired one more time, he didn't sound annoyed merely confused. Mitsuko can see that so she answered his son's inquiries with a forced soft smile "Your father has a friend in Haido that owns an apartment. We would be living there for the time being." Hikaru frowned at that._

_Hikaru recently learned that they were in debt ever since his grandparent's house burnt after being robbed and that was nine months ago. His grandmother died from inhaling too much smoke, his grandfather received first-degree burn, but he suddenly suffered a heart attack while carrying his deceased wife outside of the burning house. His grandfather was in comatose state for almost three months before dying. Hikaru didn't know they were in debt since then as he leisurely uses the money his mother gave him with Go related magazines, if he did he might have spent less but he was obsessed with Go so he might still spend more money on it. But he think he should have noticed sooner if only he wasn't busy with Go if only he wasn't.._

_Hikaru's attention halted to something else when he heard a very loud beeping sound from somewhere when he turned his attention to the source; he saw bright lightning coming in front. Then the car his father is driving swivelled to the left making him sway abruptly to the left, his back hitting the door of the car, his father yelling something he couldn't hear because of the loud horning of the cars. As if the time itself stops, his mother reaches for him and embraces him tightly from the front, covering him from something. Hikaru finally realized what his mother is doing and he thought with regrets while he remembers how he was acting so rude until just minutes ago because he felt left out, 'If only I wasn't obsessed with Go maybe.. maybe I would be able to take notice before everything turned out like this.'_

Hikaru woke up with a gasp; his eyes snapped open in an instant. He felt damp and thirsty but mostly he felt his heart beating fast. He stands up from his futon and walk towards the direction of the kitchen all this time he tries to relax his thumping heart. Upon arriving at the kitchen, he immediately filled the cup of glass with water and drank it loudly, some water drips on his chin. When he finished he wiped off the residue of the water from his mouth and chin using the back of his hand as his other hand that is holding the glass returns it to the table with an audible clatter.

It has been a quite long time when he last had a dream about the accident that took the lives of his parents and he idly wondered why now while staring at the transparent glass with a dull gaze.

* * *

A week had passed and Akari didn't show up to the restaurant, which is a good thing for Hikaru's opinion. And hopefully Hikaru will not encounter more people into his life related to his past which God shattered merely within a minute.

In an early morning Hikaru was standing few meters away from the gate of the Go institute, he wondered why he went here today when he didn't for the last few years but he shrugged it off. He was about to turn back on his heels and just go home because he thinks that it is a waste of time to be here that was when a polite and inquiring voice erupted from the direction to his left "Sir, Is there something wrong? Do you have any business in the Go institute?" Hikaru then realized that he might have been standing there for quite some time, which might have forced the passer-by to take actions. Hikaru turned on his left to face the man and he immediately recognized the person who is standing him while a polite expression is on his face. Isumi Shinichirou is staring at him with a questioning look and from the same direction; Hikaru heard the sound of the running shoes accompanied by yelling sound. "Oy, Isumi! Isumi!" A red headed guy suddenly emerged from Hikaru's peripheral vision, Isumi turned to him with an apologetic look most likely at his friend's loud voice. During that short interaction, he didn't utter any sound not because he doesn't know what was happening but rather because Waya of all people is almost in front of him.

Hikaru thought that hopefully Waya wouldn't recognize him because he doesn't have his signature blond bangs but another part screams at him that he will be recognized and he need to do something not to make it happen. _'Somebody out there must utterly hate me..'_

* * *

Waya is now standing next to his friend, Isumi. Isumi was walking towards the Go Association when Waya saw him and he immediately called him as he approaches he immediately saw that Isumi is near a guy with a flashy sneaker and flashy looking clothes. _'Did Isumi know that guy?'_ Waya thought with a surprise but he shrugged off that thought immediately as their robe choices are totally different. Upon arriving there, Isumi greeted him politely which he returned with a grin. Waya then turned to look at the other guy and then to Isumi while he gave him an inquiring look. Isumi then said with polite smile "I saw him just standing, I thought he might have a business in the Go Association." At that Isumi turned to the other guy, and the other guy turned his gaze to Isumi.

"Ahh, sorry.." The guy then paused before proceeding, "I was just checking what this building is while I am on my way to somewhere." The other man remarked apologetically while scratching the back of his head in a show of embarrassment. Isumi nodded in understanding, the other man made a motion to go and he finally said "Sorry to bother." And the said man walked towards the road and turned left as he disappeared from their view. Waya then stared toward the building and look up to see the word Go Association engraved on it and he idly wondered why the man didn't noticed the sign when it was easy to spot. He shrugged off the thought immediately, he have a game today and that's all that should matter right now.

* * *

Hikaru thought about what happened yesterday outside the Go Association. He met Waya and Isumi but they didn't recognize him which is good and all. However it made him remember those times he spent with them, playing Go – those battles over the 19x19 grid of the Goban was one of his best and his hands itch to play with them again.. He shook his head. He shouldn't want it. He shouldn't want to play it again. He promised after all.

"Hikaru, let's play Go!" The very crazy man cheerfully and gleefully said to him while they are walking on the shopping district of the city. Hikaru cringed as he stop musing on his thoughts, yet he feels annoyed because it dragged him back to the reality that he is walking alongside with the crazy man.

' _Why does this man have a personality that is so childish?'_ Hikaru thought annoyingly which only made him grumbles with annoyance as he continues to ignore the man on his tirade of forcing him to play that game he hated yet wanted at the same time.

' _The other day, I was dealing with Touya forcing me to play and now here is Fujiwara wanting to play me. Damnit. I don't need Go players to come stalk me!'_ Hikaru stopped walking and turned to face Fujiwara then said in an annoyed tone, his voice is like a hiss and he is glaring at the man, "No. I don't play Go." Which the man made a non-comical response as if surprised, _'Did he know I play Go?'_ Hikaru thought plainly not even surprised as Fujiwara is a stalker but it is definitely not a good sign..

"Let me teach you how to play then." Fujiwara answered back after contemplating Hikaru's response that struck Hikaru in surprise that made him exclaim in apparent surprise. "I don't need you to teach me!" which earned the attention from the passer-by at that outburst yet Hikaru ignored the attention. _'Ahh! Damn it. Seriously, didn't he get the message that I don't want to play him or anyone?'_ Hikaru cried to himself while he stomps off after his outburst and continued to walk even faster as he glared at nothing but forward.

Fujiwara couldn't help it as his lips curled upward into a thin smile at the teen's outburst as he thought to himself that Hikaru could still act like a brat or more like allow himself to act like a brat outwardly. He walked faster to be not left behind while he continued to nagged about wanting to have a game with Hikaru.

Hikaru saw Fujiwara had a smile on his face and it only served to rile him up even more. Personally speaking Hikaru already noted that ever since Fujiwara entered his life everything was in motion, there was Fujiwara's suspicious arrival, his reunion with Touya heck there is even his accidental meeting with Akari and Waya. Hikaru gets the feeling that Fujiwara's presence is the reason for those meetings, he dislike those reunion yet he couldn't seem to completely hate Fujiwara for it but it doesn't mean that he doesn't dislike the man.

Then all of the sudden, Hikaru heard screaming from other people on his right – curious, Hikaru turned to look at that direction and he heard other people screaming about a car, and from that direction Hikaru heard the loud horning of vehicles. Hikaru saw people scramming away, he heard loud voices screaming to get away from the fast approaching truck and he also heard loud horning and beeping from the car that will be hit if the truck will not turn to other direction. The car keep horning and beeping instead of driving away but the said car already hit the aisle of the street line after the car attempted to flee and it collided at the truck rear part when the truck took its brake and swivelled to his direction to avoid hitting the car in front. All those things happened within few seconds and Hikaru who was adapted to sudden action already made a leap to somewhere to get away but surely he wasn't slow so why did it felt like time stop itself?

Then there was the sound of very loud beeping and horning sound, finally there was the sound of crashing and.. a heavy object was on his back pushing him forward or it was from the impact of the crash?

Then everything fade to blinding brightness, Is this his punishment for not dying during that first car accident he was in with his parents?

_Is this his death?_

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

' _Argh.. Why is it noisy? I want to sleep more..'_ The blond bangs young man suddenly thought to himself when he was stirred from his slumber by an annoying beeping sound even if it wasn't loud. He really should buy a new alarm clock that doesn't let out an annoying beeping sound so that he could sleep more especially now that his body feels heavy like a lid. _'Wait.. like a lid? What did I do yesterday to receive such pain?'_ He thought groggily while he mumbled incoherent noises as he forces himself to open his eyes while his hands slowly twitch as if adjusting from being immovable for quite a while.

As Hikaru's sight met with the white – white colored ceiling that is, the memories came crushing back as he vividly remembers the event on that afternoon that made him sit up in an instance. He winced in apparent pain, _'It looks like I am injured.'_ Hikaru mused as his eyes travels down to look at his arms, his left arm is wrapped with bandages while the other is bandage-free aside from his hand. There was a sound of door opening and when he turns to the direction of the noise he saw a female nurse clad in her plain white uniform who looks like in her 20 to 30's. She is cradling on her left arm a folder and he can distinctly read her nametag. The nurse, Akiyama-san only looked mild surprise upon knowing that he is awake as she walked towards him – a bit fast, a warm smile is on her face.

When she arrived near his bed she said, "It looks like you are awake now, Shindou-kun. I would like to ask you few questions if you may." She inquired on which he nonchalantly obliged.

* * *

After the nurse questioned him about his health, he learned along the way that the accident happened yesterday and she told him how lucky he was for only acquiring few bruises on his knees and arms as well as his right knuckles, she also summarized what happened after the accident and its damages.

The truck's engine malfunction, the investigators claimed as such. The driver of the car who would be surely dead if the truck didn't turn to the other direction suffered some damages but it wasn't life threatening. As for the citizen that were caught up in that accident, there was three people who suffered life threatening damages, few others suffered injuries that would result in impairment while other like Hikaru himself only suffered few bruises and scratch even when hypothetically speaking he should have been dead or would be in a life threatening situation. The nurse bold statement shocked Hikaru even when he didn't let it show clearly on his face and Hikaru asked the nurse how could she say that. She explain thoroughly that on the CCTV footage that happened to be taken during that incident, when the truck swiveled to his right to avoid hitting the car, the truck tried once again to swivel to the left, as there was a street post on that direction that will stop the truck's momentum from hitting any civilian in the vicinity. However, the truck totally isn't able to swivel on that supposed suitable direction but instead it swiveled to his direction. And the CCTV footage taken was blurred in that moment most likely from technical errors. The medics who arrived immediately when the reports was made said that he was unconscious while a person named Fujiwara Sai was also bruised yet was taking care of him and was panicking until the medics made him relax when Fujiwara-san learned that he was safe.

Hikaru doesn't know what to think, sure he saw the bright blinding light that the truck emitted and he felt a sudden impact from his back which he knows should be weird when the nurse inquired on what happened during that time, he told her plainly that he remember someone pushing him. She told him that Fujiwara-san told her that he pushed him away to safety and she voiced aloud how admiring it was of the man to save his friends life. And Hikaru inwardly felt warm because of it which he won't admit but it still doesn't change the fact that Fujiwara is an obsessive stalker. Though, Fujiwara seems a good person even if a bit _weird_ but Hikaru will not tell him that, it would be a bit awkward if he suddenly acknowledge him in that way. However, the man is.. there is definitely something going on with him, as he didn't show up since he woke up. The car accident though, it is a bit off for him he can't explain why but he felt he was supposed to know something related to it that only confuses him even more.

' _Ahh, damn it. There is no use thinking about it.'_ Hikaru thought to himself annoyingly but at the back of his mind, there was dangling feeling that he couldn't shake off. Perhaps he is just being paranoid.

Hikaru grumbled in annoyance under his breath. After a while of contemplating, he stared at the door, waiting for a certain obsessive worrywart Go freak to come barging through the door.

* * *

After being allowed to go home that day Hikaru didn't see Fujiwara. Before he left the hospital he asked the nurse about Fujiwara and she only told him that he was released earlier than him and that he visited him while he is unconscious. Hikaru idly wondered why Fujiwara didn't visit him since he woke up and he shrugged off the thought immediately – he wasn't waiting for the man, not at _all_. He was just thinking that Fujiwara's presence would get him out of his boredom of being stuck on this room. Fujiwara seems good at distracting him from things.

When Hikaru arrived to his apartment, he immediately went to rest on his futon even without eating dinner and when it was only 7 o'clock in the evening. Inwardly Hikaru thought it was weird that Fujiwara hasn't turned up on his doorstep any moment.

' _He appears unexpectedly and now he doesn't. Gah! Might as well sleep and enjoy this peace while it last.'_

Hikaru thought to himself with irritation as he covered himself with the blanket and forced himself to sleep. _'Damn it all! When did I start to.. care?'_ Hikaru screamed in his mind dejectedly, and he thought as he closed his eyes tightly, _'Ahh! I really need to sleep now.'_ Hikaru hoped that his thoughts will return to the way it was before once he woke up tomorrow. He thinks that all those things he thought ever since he woke up today is a mere side effect of the accident and once he sleeps, he will come back to himself. Hikaru tries to sleep once again but it took him five more hours to fall asleep.

* * *

_There was a loud banging on his door when Hikaru woke up. He gritted his teeth and covered himself with the blanket to muffle the noise that is coming from outside his apartment but it only get louder and then he hear a yelling of, "Shindou! Open the door!"_

" _Damn it, Touya! Shut your trap!" Hikaru yelled into the air and get up from his room he glanced on the nearby clock. "6 am in the morning?!" he said angrily as he stomp while walking and when he open the accursed door, the image of angry Touya greeted him up – he was the one who should be angry not him. 'Dammit!'_

_Hikaru raised his eyebrow, his nerve already shooting up after being disturbed on his slumber in the early morning. He glared to the culprit and yelled, "What. Are. You doing here, Touya? Give me a very good reason for this treacherous act of interrupting my sleep early in the morning. Now." Hikaru demanded as he crossed his arms to his chest, while he is standing near the door impatiently, blocking Touya's way of trying to enter his apartment the exact moment he opened it._

" _Is that how you treat your guest after I went all the trouble of coming here, Shindou?" Touya said with sarcasm, he raised his eyebrows in question as if to prove his point. Hikaru only raised his eyebrow in response, not baiting at Touya's words, still he look pissed off now. "Very well, I heard from Fujiwara-san that you were involved in an accident that's why I check up on you." Hikaru rolled his eyes at Touya's response while internally he cringed to learn that Fujiwara is even in touch with Touya, providing information about him._

' _Seriously, birds of the same feathers flock together. They really have a dangerous hobby! I wonder why I haven't reported them to the police yet but I don't think they mean any harm anyway. But it still pisses him off.' Hikaru mused to himself with annoyance but inwardly he decided something as he stepped inside to make room for Touya to enter his apartment because he has nothing against the worried man, for the time being._

_When Touya settled down on a chair, Hikaru rummage through the fridge, grab the juice in a plastic container that is already half-full as he took off the cap and pour its content on two paper cups. "Here. I don't have a tea so juice will do." Hikaru handed the juice to Touya, after that, he drank his share of the juice in continuous gulp, and put back the empty paper cup on the table._

" _Now, that you see I am fine you should go away so that I can sleep." Hikaru said with hint of annoyance and sat on the chair on the opposite of Touya. Touya on the other hand, took a sip on the juice slowly savoring it. Hikaru saw it and snorted to himself feeling annoyed at seeing Touya sipping slowly. Touya can be so neat most of the time except when he show his true color, being dragged by Touya is definitely something the press should see and most will be scandalized at the great-and-polite Touya Akira acting like a demanding and obsessive Go freak. Hikaru snickered at the thought that didn't go unnoticed by the center of his musing._

" _What are you thinking, Shindou?" Touya asked brows furrowed in question, Hikaru watched his expression and Hikaru saw that Touya already had an inkling that he is thinking something ridiculous again – which Hikaru inwardly admitted. "I am just wondering how the press thinks that you are polite, serious and all those great things but you keep confronting me like a demanding and obsessive Go freak." Hikaru mused aloud, a smirk is on his face. When that sentence left his mouth, Touya widen his eyes and yelled "Obsessive Go freak? Shindou! I am not!"_

_Hikaru started cracking up, as he saw Touya standing up, he slams his hands on the desk after he yelled that. "See? You are definitely an Obsessive Go freak." Followed by a fit of laughter, Touya with his pride on the line said in his defense and snorted, "Fine, I am a Go freak but I am definitely not obsessed."_

" _You admitted yourself that you are a Go freak yet denied being obsessed, that's rich." Hikaru laughed even more, now clutching his stomach from the pain of laughing. "Shindou! Stop laughing!" Touya protested because Hikaru is definitely teasing him for his amusement yet he couldn't help but to be riled up by his words._

" _Man, you should stop denying that you are not an obsessive Go freak." Hikaru forced himself not to laugh even more but he couldn't stop his smirk to fade from his lips. "I am not!" Touya yelled once again in his defense, his ears already flaring up at the embarrassment of being the laughing stock of someone named Shindou Hikaru. "At least I don't dye my hair blond." Touya retorted in half-yell yet voice held disdain at Shindou's hair color._

" _What? Hey! Blond is awesome!" Hikaru yelled at being insulted on his choice of haircolor. Touya rolled his eyes at that declaration and Hikaru added with a hump, his arms crossed on his chest, "At least my hair is fashionable enough unlike your disgusting girly bowl cut."_

" _Disgusting girly bowl cut?" Touya repeated the words slowly in annoyance as he added with a yell, "I am not girly!"_

" _You are!" Hikaru retorted back and immediately added in a yell, "You wear a girly bowl cut and you have the worse wardrobe choice!"_

" _Huh?! Worse? Look who's talking! You're wardrobe choice is the worse! Who in their right mind wears yellow shirt and yellow sneaker?" Touya yelled back._

_Hikaru and Touya are both standing in front of each other, hands on the desk as they glare at each other for all their worth, both not planning to back down from a fight._

" _Shut up Touya. You wear a lavender suit and under it is a pink shirt, seriously lavender and pink?! That's disgusting!" Hikaru retorted, "It is not disgusting!" Touya answered with a yell. "It is!" Hikaru yelled back with the same determination as Touya. "Is not!" Touya spat back._

_And the words is not and it is repeated on top of their lungs during their verbal fight, both not planning to back down from a fight, until they were interrupted by a very loud banging on the entrance door. Both of them turned on the direction of the door and glared at it for disturbing their fight then they both yelled towards it, "What?!"_

_Hikaru and Touya walked towards the door in tow, curious who disturbed them, their nerves is still flaring up, Hikaru unlocked it and what greeted them is probably something they couldn't forget._

" _For heaven's sake SHUT UP WITH YOUR BANTERING, BRATS! You are disturbing your neighbors!" A very angry, no furious old woman screamed near their faces once the door open that left them aghast, and she added with a threat, "Repeat that again and I'll tell the landlord to kick you both out in this place, Get it?!" Both nodded hastily and bowed as they say in unison, "We're very sorry!"_

_When the old woman left, Hikaru glared at Touya and Touya did the same. Hikaru then huff and walked back inside as he grumbled, "I couldn't believe that we were yelled at. It's your fault Touya."_

" _Huh?" Touya said in surprise as he followed suit and he added, "You're the one who goaded me into it, Shindou." Hikaru let out a snort as he flops down as he sat on the chair on his previous position and he responded, "I didn't." Touya sat back to his chair; he snorted at the other teen response and said with annoyance, "You did."_

_Hikaru sighed in resignation, "We're not starting this again, Touya." In which Touya agreed immediately, "You're right."_

_Once again they heard someone knocking on the door, Hikaru moaned with displeasure on who is that person. When Hikaru opened the door a chocolate twin-tailed haired girl greeted him on which Hikaru's reply is a single word as he stared at them with surprise, "Eh?"_

_Akari accompanied by the red and spiked haired young man, Waya. They are standing in front of his front door, Akari greeted him cheerfully and she had her brows furrowed downward, "I was worried, Hikaru." And Waya snorted and said in an annoyed voice as an excuse, "I'm just here because someone messaged me and told me where you live. Now, tell me Shindou why did you suddenly disappear? You better give me a very good reason." Waya throws a glare at Hikaru's way that made Akari turned to Waya then to Hikaru and said in a cheerful voice as she slowly chuckled, "Waya-san was just worried."_

And Hikaru opened his eyes in an instance with a startled gasp as he heard the loud beeping of his alarm clock.

"..What a very realistic dream.." Hikaru murmured to himself in annoyance as he slowly got up and turn off the alarm clock. _'There is no way, I will act like that with Touya and it was weird towards the end too, seriously Waya and Akari knows each other, and they also knows where I live? Damn, that's creepy.'_ Hikaru thought as he cringed at the mental image of him running around trying to run away from several people demanding him answers, followed by another image of him and Touya screaming at each other like brats, and an old woman from next door yells very loudly at them. Hikaru decided that being screamed at by an old woman is something he doesn't want to happen, he wouldn't want to get kicked out of this cheap-renting apartment now would he?

* * *

Muffled painful sob can be heard in a dim lighted room, at the far corner – farthest away from the door, a person is curled up. His back facing against the wall, his arms hugging his knees in a tight embrace trying to warm up his cold body. His body shook with light tremor, his breath hitching as he pressed his closed fist against his eyes in an attempt to contain his tears – his sorrow that is slipping from the bottom of his heart has resurfaced, embracing him in a tight hold of anxiety that keep breaking his already broken heart into shred.

When will his suffering end? His hands unclenched as it fall limp on top of the cold and chilly floor. He lifts his gaze upward into the dark ceiling, his indigo eyes shimmering with so many emotions as he tries to see past it; towards the unseen heaven or anyone above trying to ask for an answer. He screamed and screamed his silent scream, his voice betraying him as well because he knows that when he scream it will only make the pain more real and his instinct will not allow such weakness, such cowardice and a way of running away. He wouldn't be able to run away not from himself but from the whole world trying to – trying to.. He buried his head on his knees and hugged himself tighter as he let out a choke sob while his lips moves in its own accord to whisper, his voice raspy, so fragile, so broken and yet he need to – he must remain strong, " _It is so painful, Hikaru.._ " He whispered the name of his important person in his life in a tone akin to hope.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter contains mild violence but the rating suits fine.

**Chapter 5**

The looming dark clouds up in the sky, let out its thundering growl as it landed droplets of rain. The people below jogged towards the shelter, some pulled their umbrellas. At the same time the clouds poured more droplets, and it turned into a heavy rain Hikaru is already among the people who jogged towards the shelter. When Hikaru arrived at the waiting shed covering his head, the rain is already pouring heavily as he dried off his hair with his hands, as well as his shoulder.

Hikaru looks annoyed as the heavy rain continued its downpour without planning to ease for a moment or even stop. Hikaru looked around his surrounding; there are other people similar to his condition. He can also see that some were walking with their umbrellas. Hikaru cursed at himself for not listening to the weather news that morning but since he is already on his way home, it would be all right going there even if it were raining hard. However, Hikaru will not risk it; he wouldn't want to get sick – he already spent a day resting after staying on the hospital. Yet he slowly stepped out from the waiting shed to streak back to his destination but he pulled back on the last second when he noticed his contradicting action and thought.

He stepped back for few seconds then he saw a familiar silhouette of a long violet haired man walking amidst the heavy rain that made him stare at that person. When that person's gaze suddenly flickered to his direction, Hikaru feels like he stopped breathing – he couldn't look away at the person's eyes and expression.

' _..Fujiwara?'_

And just like how sudden that moment happened, Fujiwara walks away as if not noticing him.

Hikaru blink twice – thrice to get rid of that lingering image. When he did so, he decided forcefully that he must have made a mistake yet he couldn't because the image of Fujiwara Sai walking along the road on a pouring rain, it looks like he is crying silently and his eyes.. his eyes looks like it radiance with mysterious glow that keeps him captivated at how intense the emotion is shown – he looks tormented with an imaginary fear.

* * *

Laughter and giggles filled most people inside the restaurant. Soft laughter, giggles from the children accompanying their parents, their mothers talking with each other with deep-rooted love on their eyes as they talk about their children. There are group of students on different tables; giggles, laughter, and jokes filled those innocent looking teens. Office workers filled a certain table, they are eating their dessert while they talk about their work. Overall, Hikaru is busy because it is afternoon and the restaurant is booming with their business and he is catching up with his work after taking another leave yesterday to rest. That is why Hikaru is pacing from one place to another, getting and giving their orders while flashing a forced smile on his face.

"Mom! I'm not a child anymore!" a child with black hair huffed in annoyance while his mother just continued doing her motherly-thing and that is wiping the cheeks of her son with a napkin. The child's father just smiled in amusement at his wife's actions while the grandfather of the child is cackling in amusement at his grandson's expense. The reaction on both men makes the child embarrassed at what his mother is doing to him, making him pout more and telling her not to do it with still no effect.

Hikaru saw this interaction while walking towards other customers on the nearby table. He felt a slight pang of heartache, his lips curved into a tight smile as he took the orders of the customers while his eyes light with a certain emotion of self-loathing and bitterness.

* * *

_White, they wear their clothes with that color of purity but their action betrays that symbol. They are monster, who is hiding their true colors behind those white coats, faking their assurance behind those veil of purity._

" _Let me go! Please!" A child screamed at the top of his lungs even if his voice is hoarse and his throat is parched. He sob, he flail around, he scream, he recoil anyone who tries to touch – to manhandle him as he tremble at the fear and danger they cause him. He wanted to run away, and he did towards his freedom._

_White man is running after him, their shadows looming around. He ran for his dear life even if his feet have many cuts from running barefoot yet he didn't care. A hand caught his left arm, gripping his arm tightly. He panicked and he started screaming, "Let me go!"_

_Next thing he knows he is clutching a gun, his trembling hands held it tightly, his body shaking from panic. He sobs rather loudly, his back facing against the wall, and pressing against it as a protection from any danger. His stomach rumbles, his kneecap bled from cuts and bruise he received when he stumbled downward the road, his left cheeks prickled from pain from that incident. He looks like he will collapse on the ground from it but he won't, he have a goal and that is to be free._

" _..Don't come near..!" He screamed in hysteria, his voice hitching from fear as his tears cascade from his puffy red-rimmed eyes._

_He can hear them walking as the heels of their shoes hits the pavement, every second feels like his breath would just stop as his heart beats loudly on his ears._

" _Let me go.. please.." He whispered in trepidation._

_As the sound of the heels comes closer, he lifts his right hand while it is clutching the gun, his pointing finger clutching the trigger, afraid to pull it while his other hand held his left hand for support. He pressed the tip of the gun on his temple and it felt cold yet soothing but the assurance didn't last._

" _Don't.. come near!" He screamed yet the sound of the heels came closer with each passing second._

_He doesn't want to be caught because they would continue inflicting pain on him._

_He doesn't want to be caged anymore._

_And the menacing sounds of the heels became louder and faster, now they are running towards him. His eyes widen and he screamed once again – louder this time._

" _Don't come near!" Hysteria clutched his heart in a tight hold never letting go._

_However they continued to run towards him, they are only few steps away from him.. just few more steps until they caught him.._

_His left hand tightens his hold on his other hand while a lump caught in his throat from fear, he felt like he will not be able to breath because of it. The deafening silence of the night was interrupted by the clack of the heels and his thumping heart. The running sound of the heels became louder and because of the hysteria he keep feeling, he let out a scream louder than his previous ones._

" _NOOO!" His scream is filled with emotions that shouldn't be suffered by any child; desperation for his life. And while he screamed his finger pulled the trigger and a loud shot was all he heard as his scream subside at the same time._

_Then finally, darkness claimed him on where he wanted to be._

With a gasp he woke up from his.. nightmare. _'What?.. What was that?'_ With sweat sticking against his clothes from his skin, he slowly sat up straight and stares at his hands that is now resting on his lap.

' _That was..'_

He clenched his fist, and closed his eyes shut.

He doesn't know what to make of the nightmare he just had.. it felt real. The fear of being hurt, it made his hands numb. The adrenaline of running away as his heart pounds against his chest, it felt like the air on his lungs caught on it making an unbearable lump on his throat.

' _..It felt so vivid.'_

Lastly, the feeling of desperation clings on his heart, his ribcage tightening against it and causing his unlabored breathing and the tremor of his body, the loud pounding of his heart against his ear and the feeling of his hand tightening on the weapon, the feeling of the cold metal of it being pressed on his temple.

' _God. It.. felt so real.'_

He opened his eyes and stares at his slightly trembling hands.

_Small fragile bruised hands trembling as it tighten its hold on the cold metal-_

..He lift his right hand towards his once blond bangs, his fingers pressed on his scalp trying to put pressure on his head to stop from thinking.

' _Damn it.'_ He gritted his teeth at the bubbling frustration he feels as he closed his eyes wanting to get rid of the burning image of his hand holding the metallic gun while his ears ringing from the after sound of the loud bang from his nightmare. He feels very confused and he couldn't properly sort his disoriented mind. _'Damn it all..'_

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Go world had been dull as of the previous years, Akira might have brought excitement when he entered the Go world as the lead of the new wave but his arrival wasn't enough. Most of the pro's waited for him to enter the Go world, when Akira lead the new wave many younger pros have hoped that with Akira on the lead, the older pro's would be sweep down by the younger generation. Ogata was among the people who waited for Akira but he also for that brat who declared that he would someday beat Akira and follow Akira with a burning determination born because of their rivalries. Akira remained at the lead, his eyes was glinting with determination as he waited for his rival to sweep down the obstacles and to come running after him, to the world of pros. Ogata and several older pros such as Touya Meijin and old man Kuwabara had waited for Shindou Hikaru to come, but when the time came for his arrival on the world of pros, he suddenly vanished like a thin air. Since then Akira's determined eyes have diminished, all that's left is his love for the game and a dull intensity as he plays, they noticed that transgression.

For years, Akira's eyes remain the same, the same sheer love for the game didn't disappear but his eyes would turn glossy while playing weaker player, his eyes would stare at his opponent and disappointment written all over his face. The determination he had once had faded and it is written all over his game as well. Kuwabara thinks that time would tell and he knows, Touya Akira wouldn't end up just like his father, Touya Meijin – alone while standing at the top of the Go world – and Shindou Hikaru would return as long as the Meijin's son remain in the Go world. Ogata scuffed at Kuwabara's words when he heard about it despite that he knows that it is only Shindou who could make Akira's eyes burn with determination, that old senile man would only get a fat head and become more stubborn to hand over the Honinbou title if he learns that Ogata, even if a bit, agreed with his words.

Ogata then noticed that Akira has been restless for days yet Akira's eyes has started to twinkle with determination, if he doesn't know Akira that well he would conclude that Akira found an inspiration but he is sure that isn't the case. There is only one person who could make Akira look like that and he wanted to confront him about it.

When he went to see Akira at his father's Go salon to ask him about Shindou, he didn't see Akira there and his curiosity intensified. Akira is always at the salon every afternoon when he doesn't have a game and today is that day and for Akira to not be here, something must have happened – something Shindou-related.

Then Ogata had asked Ichikawa about Akira, she happily told him that Shindou Hikaru had appeared on the Go Salon with Akira on tow, but from her chuckles, he deduced that Akira dragged Shindou which doesn't surprise him. So it was proven that Shindou is the cause of Akira's sudden determination and always will be. Ichikawa told him as well that Shindou didn't play a game with Akira when they arrived, she thinks that they were arguing too. Well, it doesn't surprise him at the very least, Shindou admitted once that he doesn't play anymore. Ogata wouldn't say it to anyone but it was such a waste to let Shindou stop playing Go, he tried to convince him once when he found him but he ran away – much to his annoyance – and until now he haven't heard anything about or from him. That brat is really stubborn for his own good but apparently Akira found him and he knows that Shindou would be forced to play Go soon, a determined and excited Touya Akira is nothing to scoff at.

Ogata then puffed out a cloud of smoke after inhaling the love of his life, his lips curled upward into an amused smirk and thought to himself, _'It looks like the future of the Go world would be fun.'_

* * *

' _And how the hell did I end up with Touya, of all person?'_ , Hikaru groan with annoyance at his current predicament. He wanted to facepalm but he prided himself to not curve at that direction while in Touya's presence, because if he did he would surely blurt out some rude comment and Touya would surely yell at him. The last thing he wanted right now is a yelling Touya. His health is his priorities and Touya is like a walking landmine that would explode any moment if he argued back. As a matter of fact, he is tempted to smack someone on the head right now, preferable Touya but that wouldn't do as he only wanted to relax not to end up in a full blown fight just because he lost his temper.

Hikaru lifted his gaze towards the man sitting opposite of him. Touya is in front of him and he is shooting him determined glare that made him look back to his food. _'Touya is definitely up to something'_ , he noted as he closed his eyes as if the image of Touya's form displeases him, which it did.

' _If Touya tries to make me play against him, it would be better to run before I lose my temper.'_ Hikaru concluded, and he continued eating his bowl of ramen, letting the delicious taste of this godly food to roll down his tongue. He put down his chopstick, then lifts the bowl to his lips and slurp down the tasty broth, letting the warm broth cascades down his throat onto his belly. When he finished with his ramen, he put down the bowl and he raised his eyes towards Touya and finally said in an inquiring yet annoyed voice, "So.. What are you doing here, if you are not going to order any ramen?"

"I see that you're still obsessed with ramen." Touya stated mildly, lips upturn in amusement, he then turn his gaze towards him, his eyes looking at Hikaru's greyish green eyes as if trying to read his mind. Now Touya's lips is tugged into a frown and he knew that Touya is probably reminiscing the past and comparing their encounter from then and now.

He returned Touya's eyes head on, letting his irritation seen through his eyes. They just stared at each other, neither wanting to back down, both trying to prove to each other the meaning behind their gaze, but Touya broke off the contact. It might be an act of resignation for the time being but Hikaru knew that it is far from that. Touya doesn't back down especially when he is the one who issued the fight.

Hikaru blinked his eyes once, trying to sort his mind, but this place, this ramen shop near the Go Association is a place that brought memories to him. He is mildly annoyed at himself for coming in this place when he clearly stated to himself that he have nothing to do with Go anymore but it looks like old habit dies hard. It looks like his body would walk into familiar place while his mind is preoccupied with his thoughts from the nightmare he had.

Hikaru reaches his hand to rub his temple when he felt a sudden migraine. _'All this thinking and this meeting gives me headache..'_ he sighed in annoyance, still raining down his temper. When he looked up again, Touya is staring at him with a frown. "What?" Hikaru said in an annoyed voice, tone raising with temper.

"Now that I have a good look at you, you look sick." Touya simply stated, still with his worried frown on his face. Hikaru raised his eyebrow in question and responded using an irritated voice, "And?"

With that irritated statement, a thick appeared on Touya's forehead and he said in a fairly annoyed voice, " And? that's your response?", then he sighed in annoyance and added in a bit resignation, "You're still the same disrespectful brat I know."

' _Brat? He called me a brat?..'_ Hikaru thought to himself, his temper rising now, as he glared at Touya for that statement and then retorted in a mocking voice, "And who's the one who dragged me the other day like some spoiled brat?" which earned him an icy glare from Touya for the insult.

"That's only because you are being stubborn." Touya then crossed his arms on his chest.

"And you are as well." Hikaru then retorted back, his voice icy but it have a flat quality on it then he added, "I would very much like to scream that you are such a bastard but I am feeling grateful right now."

Hikaru pulled cash and coins from his pocket and he put it on top of the table next to the empty ramen bowl. His palm is resting on top of the table and when he is about to stand up, Touya grabbed his right arm that made him narrow his eyes and he automatically tries to yank his arm away. But Touya's gripped remained firm, when Hikaru is about to yank his hand again, surprisingly Touya let go of his arm after putting a flier on his hand. When he turned to look at Touya to yell at him, Touya said in a flat tone, "It's a flier for the Children Go Tournament this sunday."

' _A what?..'_ Hikaru turned to look the flier and to Touya with astonishment written on his face, but Touya was already on his feet. "Wait," Hikaru then throw a sidelong glance at the flier then he absent-mindedly folded and pocketed it before running after Touya's disappearing form.

Without needing to think, Hikaru ran after Touya. When Hikaru reached outside of the ramen shop, he still could see Touya's back walking fast as if to escape from his clutch without being obvious. If only Touya doesn't have a bowl cut hairstyle and wears normal clothes with stylish color, Hikaru wouldn't be able to see him from afar due to the crowd. Nonetheless, Hikaru saw him and he ran after him after yelling, "Wait, Touya! Get back here!"

* * *

Just like in the past, Touya would do something baffling and now he did. By giving him that flier, he wanted Shindou to see his old self. He wanted Shindou to remember that he once loved that game when they were younger. Shindou should remember the reason he loves the game, he wanted to make him realize this because even if he tries to drag him back to the Go world, if Shindou is unwilling, it would be pointless.

Akira knows that Shindou still loves Go, he saw it in his eyes. Shindou still love that game but something is stopping him from it, Akira wanted to help him and this is the only way he can. He knew that Shindou could be stubborn like a bull but he would persist, he wouldn't let him go, he would help his rival because Shindou Hikaru is only the rival he wanted.

Now that he managed to give Shindou the flier, it's time to make sure that Shindou wouldn't be able to meet him for three more days, Shindou would be most likely seething with anger because he left him abruptly few minutes ago. _'Nothing he doesn't deserve though.'_ Akira concluded.

* * *

' _So what the hell am I doing in this place again?'_

Hikaru wonders for the third time that day. As for what he is doing in this Children Go Tournament on a Sunday is a notion he wouldn't even consider before his accident, but he suppose that everything went bat shit since then, since the day Fujiwara Sai arrived on his life and wreak havoc on his relatively peaceful yet boring life and there is Touya to add on that list.

' _..That bastard conned me on going here.'_ He thought when he remembered the incident in the ramen shop with Touya then he grunted in annoyance.

Hikaru let out an annoyed sigh as he gaze at the building up ahead while he is pondering his actions, even though he doesn't want to be in this place yet he is here, standing before the Go association where the Children Go Tournament will be held. _'I am only here because I have nothing to do today.'_ , he thought – convinced – himself and with the next step, he plunged forward towards the Go Association to watch a Go Tournament wishing to himself that he wouldn't meet anyone that might know him or he would be screwed.

* * *

Ogata couldn't help but let out a snort, he would rather play Go instead of attending this kind of tournament but it was needed to arouse the public image about Go. And there is still Shindou to keep his eyes out. Akira wanted to be here but alas, he couldn't because he is Nagoya playing a game and so Akira has requested for him to keep his eyes if Shindou attends this event.

When he found Akira two days ago, he confirmed that Shindou is in this city, and he admitted that he left a flier for the Children Go Tournament but he is sure that Shindou wouldn't be able to resist coming in this tournament. Ogata remained impassive when he listened to Akira and only responded that he will look closely if Shindou does appear. _'Just when did I become sitter for young adults?'_ Ogata thought to himself with annoyance but since Akira requested and it is Shindou, he would keep an eye out for Shindou and he is slightly looking forward to meet him after all this years.

Ogata look around the vicinity on where most of the viewer crowds. The tournament had already began with the preliminaries and he still didn't see any bleach bangs among the crowd but this is nothing new, Shindou have a habit of running late.

* * *

' _Oh shit,'_ Hikaru cursed to himself, his eyes widening with alarm. _'It's Ogata!'_ He thought to himself when he saw the familiar expensive white suit and blond hair. He immediately and automatically duck away when Ogata's eyes passes him by, and Hikaru knew he is screwed. He should have not act like a deer caught by a predator and now he have Ogata's attention. _'Damn it. Ogata wouldn't recognize me without my bleach hair and because he saw me acting strange, I unintentionally caught his attention.. You just dug your own grave, Hikaru!'_ Hikaru thought rapidly on his mind while berating himself for making such an obvious mistake.

Ogata's gaze turned to him with curiosity and he step forward towards him, "Uh oh..", Hikaru sweatdropped and managed to not gulp down because of nervousness. _'Dear God, how many Go players will I meet until they all leave me alone?'_ He thought nervously. And from the way Ogata walk towards him in a casual way, his lazy smirk plastered on his face and the way his eyes light up with certain recognition only brought a single answer to his question. Go players won't give him peace, and they doesn't know the meaning of leave him alone. He now regrets his action of attending the Children Go Tournament because Ogata is one hell of a Go player who will surely won't leave him alone just like last time. He is basically doomed right now.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Read and Review Please. And it looks like Ogata have a soft spot for Hikaru~ *giggles*


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this short chapter (see A/N at the bottom for more), if you’ve been reading or checking other Hikago fics, you might have noticed that I’ve been writing other Hikago fics. So please check out, **In Sickness, Yours Truly** (one-shot) and **Thank you but no thanks** (one-shot) these oneshots are on Hikaru’s POV and both AU and dedicated to May 5th.

**Chapter 7**

Ogata is certain that he could spot Shindou in a crowd with his trademark bleach bangs but the preliminary is almost over and he still couldn't locate that bleach bangs brat. He turned to continue observing the crowd and the players, as it is part of his job even more so when he is already a titleholder yet he still couldn't see that brat. When Ogata finally decided that this is a lost cause, he turned towards the direction of the hallway for a last searching glance but then he saw someone from the crowd ducks away.

He then turned his gaze towards that direction but he didn't see any bleach bangs but he is curious to know why that person ducked when he – Ogata Jyuudan – looked that way. Ogata surmised that this person might have recognized him as a title holder or probably who knew him personally. There is few things a person would do when they recognize someone, to call out, ignore or to duck and hide away. _'Then why would this person hide?'_ Ogata thought curiously.

He stepped toward the young man wearing a slightly stylish clothes that somehow blend with the crowd yet looking misplaced nonetheless. When he finally get to see the person's eyes, he saw a greyish green eyes and from the way his eyes dart around, this person knows him and doesn't want to be seen by him base on his facial expression. With another step, he remembered Shindou with the same body language. Ogata's lips curled into a smirk, his eyes lights with certain recognition as this person resembles Shindou without a bleach bangs. Or perhaps this is Shindou himself trying to blend with the crowd to remain unrecognizable.

When the announcement have been made that the preliminaries is over, Hikaru saw that the crowd have dispersed and this is his chance to run away. Immediately darting his gaze towards the hallway, he skidded to his left and run towards that direction, it's a good thing he was located near the exit. Hikaru faintly heard a familiar gruff voice saying his surname among the crowd.

Hikaru immediately arrived at the hall, on his left he could see a stall selling Go merchandise and to the other side he can see people walking to and fro. He darted towards the crowded hallway and run – but he collided to someone front.

He took few startled step back from the impact, he turned to the direction of the stranger to make a hasty apology before running again and when he did so. He only saw the long violet hair of a person that he is familiar with, as that person didn't turn to him to acknowledge his apology and merely walked away. _'Fujiwara?'_ Fujiwara's name rang on his thought because Fujiwara's hair is easily recognizable even in a crowded place. Fujiwara didn't show up for few days and when he did he accidentally bumped at him and walked away as if he didn't recognize him. Hikaru took step forward towards Fujiwara his hand made a grabbing motion to that person, _'What is he doing here?'_ He thought angrily, thoughts of running away from Ogata now forgotten and shoved at the back of his mind. Hikaru needed to talk to Fujiwara because when he last saw him, Fujiwara doesn't recognize him or will look at him with so much emotion on his eyes and it creeps him out. That's why now, he shall force him to give him answers.

"Fujiwara!" He yelled as he saw him walks away and he made hurried steps towards him while his hand is readying to grab Fujiwara's arm or shirt or whatever he get a hold.

Fujiwara continued walking.

' _Don't walk away. Wait!'_ He thought hastily.

_Small fragile hands reaching towards a long pale arms but that person keep walking and walking away from him as he disappears from the shadow but the person stopped and finally he turned towards him and –_

Hikaru blinked then yelled, "Fuji..- Sai!" as he dashes towards Fujiwara's form, an unknown emotion swelling from the depth of his heart making sickly churning motion inside his stomach and it's probably because idiot Sai wouldn't turn his back and look at him.

Fujiwara stopped walking.

Hikaru felt relieved because Go obsessed Fujiwara finally heard him and then annoyed because Fujiwara took so much time hearing him. Fujiwara slowly turned while Hikaru continued walking towards him, now in a sedate manner.

_-Long violet hair wisps like a caress and he turned towards him, his hair clasp near his ear, the ruby pierced on his right ear glistening as the illuminating light clashes on it. His gaze caught on the red stud as he turned his gaze on the face of this person and he saw –_

A hand suddenly grasped his arm followed by a gruff voice, "Shindou!"

Hikaru was startled by the voice and he automatically turned his gaze on his left and he saw Ogata near him that made him jerked in surprise.

"Wh-What?" Before he could add something more on his sentence he suddenly remembered Fujiwara and then he abruptly turned but what greeted him is a mystery because he is nowhere to be seen.

' _Where?..'_ He thought rapidly as he scanned the crowd for the familiar long violet hair. He took a step forward to walk towards the direction Fujiwara was in a while ago but the hand grasping his arm tightened its hold reminding him that he have a bigger problem to face right now. And he inwardly berates himself for forgetting that he was supposed to run away from Ogata.

' _Seriously, this brat never change.'_ Ogata huff in annoyance as he glared at the idiotic brat in front of him, his hand still gripping Shindou's arm. "Shindou." He repeated this brat's name once again and finally the brat has turned to pay attention.

"Ogata?" Shindou inquired in a startled manner as his gaze landed on Ogata's hand then to Ogata's annoyed expression.

' _I forgot about him running after me!'_ Hikaru thought while still berating himself for being distracted by Fujiwara and convincing himself that this is all Fujiwara's fault.

Hikaru stares at Ogata with a forced calm disposition while internally still berating himself for his blunder. He gazes at his caught arm, stares back at Ogata then said in annoyed tone, "Ogata, it would be highly comfortable if you'll let my arm go." On which Ogata merely raised his brow in question and amusement.

' _Gah! An amused Ogata isn't good, the last time I saw him amused was before he defeated me in Go and now..'_ Hikaru thought rapidly as he curse Touya to hell for telling Ogata that he is here. _'Damn you, Touya and your trap.'_

"I would, only if you won't run the second I let go." Ogata said in an amused tone with somewhat irritated tone – probably at the idea of chasing after a _brat_.

Hikaru paused in thought then finally said after a while, "Fine, I won't." Hikaru snapped as he glares at Ogata who's still looking at him with that amused look.

Ogata let go of his arm as he said, "Now, accompany me to lunch for making me waste my time chasing after a brat." When he finished with this, he turned on his back and walked.

Hikaru continued to glare, then huffed in annoyance. "Whatever." As he followed Ogata, then suddenly added in afterthought, "And you'll be the one paying, Ogata."

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the new chapter when I get to finish editing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _(anything enclosed here)_ – for flashbacks/memories/illusions/sudden dialogue from the past/delusions/whatever-you-call-it but still an indication for flashbacks. This would be implemented starting here.

**Chapter 8**

The meeting with Ogata was fairly okay. Hikaru expected that he would be drilled by many questions by Ogata considering that they haven't heard from each other in years and the man was weird. Instead, Ogata treated him as if this was some kind of classical reunion between friends and he outwardly showed how annoyed he was by that prospect. By the end of that lunch, Hikaru knew that Ogata was enjoying pissing him off due to the smug smirks that bastard kept showing.

He cursed Touya and his gross fashion sense to hell because meeting with Ogata wouldn't happen if not for him.

' _But it's not really that bad, meeting with Ogata I mean..'_ He inwardly think but he wouldn't say it out loud.

* * *

 

Hikaru cracked his eyes open albeit a tad slowly after waking up from a dreamless sleep. He could feel an incoming headache yet he ignored it for the time being as he shifted his head and took his surrounding into memory. Nothing about his room was wrong or even off but he felt there was something amiss. It was just a feeling that made him slightly itchy but it could be ignored so he'll do so for the time being until it resurfaces again. However, his headache became more important when it started getting troublesome.

Inhaling through his nose, Hikaru sat up on his futon and slowly get up to do his morning routine. As he makes his way to the shower room just in front of his room, a long drawn out yawn left pass his lips and it made him want to sleep some more.

When he opened the door, he immediately caught his image on the mirror resting on the wall upward the sink and dare he says it, he looks like shit. A pair of black eyebags marring under his bloodshot eyes, he looks like he have hang over because of his eyes but it wasn't the case, his face tad paler than the normal and of course his hair sticking all over the place. Over all, he looks like he needed to rest for the whole day.

Hikaru let out a frustrated groan at the realization and he internally thought that he would be losing another profit for this sickness. Wanting to forget about his soon-to-be gone profit for this day, he splashed some water on his face to get rid of his poor pallor. Hopefully, by tomorrow he should be healthy and up for work. All left to do was to rest for this whole day after eating some edible food and take medicine.

* * *

 

When Hikaru came to consciousness later that day, all he could feel was a long warm hand caressing and petting his head as if soothing him. The hand was warm, he idly noted and he teetered on that warm hand to ground him back to alertness. He knew he was supposed to be alone and thus he shouldn't be feeling a warm hand on his head. Knowing this he willed himself to get back to full consciousness to demand and know who was there. Though the other part of him, the childish part wanted these warm feeling to continue.

With his will clashing, his consciousness continued drifting on and off, only the warm hand felt constant.

"Hikaru." A warm velvety familiar voice softly spoke his name with warmth. At the same time it was like a magical word that made his consciousness alert. When he opened his eyes, the same bland color of the ceiling greeted him. Though he heard a relieved sigh on his right making him shift his attention there.

"Fujiwara?" He called out, he immediately felt his parched throat upon speaking and then a glass was pushed towards him as he sat up on his futon. "Here, drink it." Fujiwara said warmly. Not minding the weirdness surrounding the man's sudden appearance, he obliged and drank the water.

Silence descended between them after that. Hikaru merely gazing at nothing and the other doing his own business.

"Why are you here?" Hikaru simply asked after thinking of sweet nothingness. Fujiwara merely smiled at him in answer. It made him avert his gaze somewhere and ignore Fujiwara's presence.

"Were you at the Children Go Tournament last Sunday?" Hikaru asked suddenly but his gaze remained passive, still looking at the wall of his room, away from Fujiwara's position. Hikaru voiced that question absent-mindedly as if asking an easy yes or no question, which admittedly he was.

Hikaru could admit he was curious but not was just weird because he called out Fujiwara's family name but the man didn't even heard and it was baffling because the man was here taking care of him three days after that Go tournament.

"Yes." Fujiwara answered and it made Hikaru raise his head to face Fujiwara. Instead of asking if why Fujiwara ignored him, he merely clicked his tongue and let out a tense nod. It was a sign that Hikaru was finished with this conversation and a sign that he had what he wanted.

Fujiwara remained silent after that and Hikaru didn't like the tense silence between them but he let it persist.

And Hikaru didn't see Fujiwara Sai for a week which made him grow worried even if he wouldn't admit it.

* * *

 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Fujiwara?" Hikaru said after knocking on Fujiwara's apartment door.

As to why he was here, Hikaru cursed his momentary weakness. He shouldn't have asked his employer for Fujiwara's whereabouts but he did and the man gave him Fujiwara's address. The reason why he asked in the first place was due to the fact Fujiwara didn't appear for a week and it made him worried because the last encounter he had with Fujiwara was when the older man was taking care of him. And no, he was not on Fujiwara's apartment door to ask if the man was still alive... well he could ask that too but his priority was to thank the said man because admittedly he forgot to do so when Sa…-Fujiwara took care of him. Anyway, he shouldn't have been here, he could just text the man for his gratitude – he wouldn't think how Fujiwara saved his contact number on his phone despite him deleting it on his contacts several times – but somehow he felt compelled to see the man. And now that he was here, he really cursed his momentary weakness because from the looks of it. Fujiwara was out and it might take a while for the man to come back.

He cursed under his breath. Looks like he would need to either wait – which he won't – or he would leave. If only he could barge into Fujiwara's house just like the man did to him… wait-

His lips curled upward into a smirk and he took his wallet from his pocket to get any clip or hairpin or anything remotely useful that he could use to forcefully unlock the door.

After few minutes of fumbling with the metal clip inside the doorknob. There was a click and it made him grin. If ever Fujiwara arrive to see him inside, well… it's not really a crime because it was merely his payback. The thought of gaining blackmail material on that man made him cackle with glee.

Hikaru should have done this some time ago because there must be some kind of dirt in Fujiwara's apartment he could use as blackmail material for the man to stop pestering him – he momentarily forgot the fact that Fujiwara didn't pester him for a week.

Opening Fujiwara's apartment door, he immediately closed it when he get inside. He removed his shoes and padded his way around.

Now that he could see what's inside Fujiwara's apartment he could see that it was big but plain. There wasn't much decoration on the wall as if the one living in it was busy staying outside instead of indoor. But he surmised that Fujiwara was a workaholic though he couldn't stop feeling how it was a waste of space living in a big plain and eerily silent apartment.

There was two bedroom, one for the owner and one for the guest, there was also a kitchen, and a living room. Now he could see why it was big, this apartment was set for two people and he idly wondered if Fujiwara was merely wasting money or he was loaded to live in an apartment meant for two. Oh well, it's not really for him to decide.

Hikaru made his way on the kitchen and immediately opened the fridge for food and he saw that even if it wasn't bare, most of the stock was almost expiring and he grumbled in annoyance. Looked like, Fujiwara liked wasting money. Why did he even buy food he wouldn't use before it expired, that just screamed waste.

Next he checked was the room, the first one across the kitchen. When he opened it and saw across piles of boxes, he surmised that this must be the guest room that ended up as the stock room because of the mountain of boxes. He immediately closed it and opened the room next to it.

What he expected from Fujiwara's room was a bare room, with only the bed, drawer, and a closet for his clothes and other necessities and desk filled with a lot of papers scattered but what he saw wasn't exactly the same but instead of desk filled with papers, there was nothing. And maybe Fujiwara was neat when it comes to his room because it was neat but still plain looking.

It made him idly think that maybe Fujiwara also sleep on his workplace and he snickered at that thought.

"Why is this here?" He asked to no one in particular.

He was just looking inside Fujiwara's drawer to look for papers or anything at all. Yes, he did find papers, there was also bills, and pictures of him, a younger him with his parents and he scrutinized it carefully. It was a picture of him grinning and making V-sign while his brightly grinning father had his hand on the head of a younger him and his mother giggling and smiling at them. It made him feel a pang of heartache to see his family in blissful happiness even if only in the picture but he ignored that feeling for the time being.

There was something written on its back and he read it, _'Hikaru with Mitsuko-oba and Masao-oji having fun. I want to introduce myself to them again but Hikaru is so happy that I just didn't. And it's been a long time when I last saw Hikaru smile like that too. Anyways, the photographer of this picture was nice to give me a copy when I said I am also family.*inserts grinning smiley*'_

And the date written below was six years ago.

' _Could it be that Fujiwara is a relative?'_ He thought questioningly and glanced one more time on the words written. He was torn between tucking the picture inside his pocket and leaving it but in the end, he decided on the latter.

He continued rummaging on the drawer for more picture but when he didn't see any more picture he decided the check out the stack of papers. Maybe there was picture hiding between but he declared it as lost cause when there was only papers and everything it mentioned are business plan and investment.

Now looking at the journal under the stack of papers, he grinned happily.

What was shown on the first page upon opening it was small sketch of a building. Flipping it page per page it remained the same, sometimes it would be a sketch of a swing on a park or even a wooden chair. He even encountered a page with several type of ball sketched on it. Though around the middle he started to encounter numbers written, there was also words written like, _'I'm so happy'_ and on that same page there was a drawing of Goban with Go stones. It made him snort because he just imagined Fujiwara acting so childish.

He continued flipping the pages until he stumbled upon something so different from the previous pages.

' _Again!..'_

The handwriting was shaky as if the writer was shaking and under so much emotion while writing it. There was also few parts on the page that is tarnished and slightly different colored from the rest as if the result of something small and wet dripped on the paper causing for it to be blotchy. It could have been sweat since the handwriting on the page was shaky.

He flipped the next page and there was words written on it. Words written in different position, some words are even lapping from each other, making it hard to read the correct word. He squinted his eyes to read the word correctly but near the binder he could see remains of a torn page. He didn't take notice of it as he focused on the words written in a messy shaky handwriting even worse than the previous page. ' _ **W**_ _hy?!',_ _'_ M _itsuko-oba and_ M _asao-oji…! and…_ _ **-**_ _'_

"This is weird." Hikaru muttered under his breath and continued distinguishing between words.

' _Hikar_ _ **u**_ _..._ _ **!**_ _'_ , _'WHY_ _ **?!**_ _'_ , _'S_ _ **o**_ _rrY.'_ , _'Sor_ _ **-**_ _...'_ , _'_ N _eed to.._ _ **.**_ _'_

Hikaru sighed. He didn't get the meaning behind those words. But it made him think that something unpleasant happened because the words and the handwriting, it looks like the writer was desperate. The words were written as if to engrave it on the paper, the part where _Why_ was written was darker than the rest, there was even a tear on the paper after that word was written.

It made him notice that Fujiwara's journal contains things he shouldn't have been reading but he was curious because Fujiwara mentioned his parents and him, making him wonder why.

He flipped onto the next page and it was empty.

He continued flipping onto the next page and met the same blank pages, there was only the neat clean pages. And towards the last page, instead of finding the same blank page there was a sentence.

' _I met him_ _ **a**_ _gain.'_ And there was blotch mark on the page. All those blotch marks on the previous pages and this page, probably weren't sweat but tears.

He closed the journal with a snap. He felt like he shouldn't have been reading any of this, at all. It seemed so personal.

He was about to return the journal on the drawer when he suddenly thought about taking another look at the stack of paper containing Fujiwara's work papers though he took the picture of him and his family and rest it atop the journal after scanning what was written on its back. He was merely scanning Fujiwara's stack of work papers when somewhere on the middle, there was something with faded color than the rest and he took it out.

Obviously it was a paper but what was written on it left him frozen in shock.

'… _ **Hikaru**_ _Die_ _ **d**_ _..._ _ **!**_ _ **I**_ _could_ _ **NOT**_ _do anything to_ _ **sa**_ _Ve hIm_ _ **.**_ _'_ There was blotch mark from tears and that sentence was written shakily and heavily. It was written in a way as if it the writer would want to engrave the letters and words onto the sheet of paper like he would a stone. Hikaru opened his mouth with utter confusion to what he read, "What…?" He unconsciously gulped down the lump on his throat. "This doesn't make sense!" He angrily spat.

"Just what kind of bullshit is this?"

He remained standing still like that. During that time, he had crumpled the paper from his hand.

There was a sound of door opening and footsteps approaching. Hikaru noticed it but instead of panicking from getting caught, he was readying himself for a confrontation.

The sound of the footsteps gradually got louder, followed by the door opening, few steps and the footsteps had stopped.

"Wh…- Hikaru?" Fujiwara voiced questioningly then added, "What are you doing here?" Fujiwara wasn't even angry that he was here, merely curious as to why.

Hikaru properly faced him since he had his back turned on the door and when Fujiwara had seen what he was holding and caught sight of the journal atop the desk, Fujiwara had his eyes widen in surprise and anxiety.

"What do you mean by this, Fujiwara-san?" Hikaru said as he unfurled the crumpled sheet and Fujiwara approached him warily then took the paper with minor hint of hesitancy.

Fujiwara merely glanced at the paper before shoving it on his pocket without looking like it.

"Ah, that," Fujiwara started and let out a soft chuckle. "That was nothing." And Fujiwara smiled as if to assure him but as he see it, Fujiwara was only assuring himself.

He glared at Fujiwara for lying to his face but before he could even mutter a single curse, Fujiwara said in a soft yet pleading voice. "Don't ask, Hikaru." And he said it with wide pleading eyes and expression that made him want to nod and agree. However.

"Sai, are you my relative?" Hikaru suddenly asked, ignoring the pleading request. It may look insensitive but he wouldn't bow down. He even called Fujiwara as Sai in a way to manipulate him, to make him think that by calling Fujiwara as his given name that it would make Fujiwara open to answer him genuinely. That might have been his goal but actually, he wanted to see what would be Fujiwara's reaction to his question.

Sai sighed and looked away in resignation. "No." It was uttered carefully.

"By any chance did you meet me in the past?" He inquired curiously. And Sai had tensed upon that question. He saw Sai bit his lips in frustration and he stared blankly. He even saw Sai's shoulder shaking for a bit. It looked like his question had rattled him, it made him look like a jerk for asking someone personal question. He could take the question back, be kind to give up on this conversation and forget that this conversation even existed but he was curious and he wanted answers.

"Do you know me when I was younger, Sai?"

Sai turned to look at him when Hikaru had said his name once again. There was many emotions flashing in Sai's violet eyes and Hikaru couldn't discern any of it. But what he could clearly read was desperation and…

Sai took a deep breath and uttered slowly as if he was weighing his words carefully, "Yes." However it didn't answer Hikaru's previous question.

"Oh." Hikaru blinked and his eyes widen in apparent realization. "Could it be that you think I also died along with my… parents?" He said awkwardly because he suddenly felt bad for remembering that his parents died saving him.

Sai lowered his head before slowly nodding in agreement. He also muttered slowly as if the words pain him so, "I'm sorry..." Then the man suddenly leaped towards him and embraced him tightly.

It startled Hikaru and he was even pushing the man to get off him but Sai wouldn't let go, Sai clung to him like a lifeline. He struggled for few minutes but knew he was failing and he sagged, letting the man embrace him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" Sai uttered as he hugged Hikaru even tighter, if Hikaru didn't know any better he would think that Sai was deliberately going to suffocate him from hugging him too much but Hikaru knew that Sai clung to him as if afraid to let him go and he understand that emotion very well.

So Hikaru let the man embrace him as he remained silent and let the crook of his neck and shoulder gets wet from the tears Sai shed. During that silent companionship between them, Hikaru could feel a sort of heartache for the man.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note:** Mitsuko-oba = Aunt Mitsuko and Masao-oji = Uncle Masao


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It had been a week after learning that Fujiwara Sai knew him. Those seven long days, Hikaru could admit that he wanted to strangle Fujiwara Sai's neck. The older man, was annoying and kept asking him about Go. It was obvious Hikaru didn't want to play the damned game yet the man kept forcing him to play and it pissed him off.

When he thought his day wouldn't get anymore strange or frustrating. It went from spending time with Fujiwara Sai, forced on his part, to… almost dyi- Hikaru shook his head weakly. It wasn't almost. It was-

_(Crash._

_With wide terrified eyes, Hikaru stared with glazed eyes onto the scene before him. However, his sight turned blur as he gasped in pain, spurting blood from his lips to his chin and shirt. He gurgled out blood, spitting, like he would to wash out the aftertaste of vomit but instead of the acrid taste of bile, the metallic coppery taste of blood spread through his tongue. Hikaru coughed more, and at the same time, he felt light-headed. The dizzying lightness he could feel encompassing his head became a slowly thudding racking through his skull._

_His hand fumbled weakly to grasp something away from his abdomen but his weak limb failed him. Instead, he felt the warm feeling of blood on his hands, and something heavy pressed, pierced, onto his abdomen. Hikaru tried to pull or push or anything to get the thing away from his body but he couldn't grasp it with his limpy hands._

_Hikaru coughed once more and he refrained from gagging with his own blood. As he closed his eyes in pain, he could feel the pain running rampant in his body, in every fiber of his being like small garbed wire that gave off burning heat under his very skin. The pain on his abdomen grew worse, making it harder to breathe. Everything down below was numb but the immeasurable pain on his abdomen couldn't compare. Hikaru noted that he was getting tired and so pained, he was screaming with incoherent words and voice. He wanted to pass out due to the pain. He didn't want to experience this pain anymore and as Hikaru longed for a blissful sleep, slowly yet surely his sight grew dim then darkness claimed him in a tight choke.)_

Hikaru experienced dying and when he opened his eyes, there was a hand clamped on his arm in a surely bruising manner. It made him look down but there wasn't any blood on his person. He was cleaned as if the event didn't happen. "What…?" He muttered in question, his voice almost a squeak. Hikaru thought he really died but now he actually wasn't. Maybe what he saw was hallucination. _'But the pain, it felt real.'_ He rebuked with confusion.

"Hikaru."

Fujiwara Sai called out and he stared at the older man with glazed eyes. Sai looked at him worriedly, his violet eyes simmering with many emotions behind those beautiful violet eyes. Hikaru kept looking at those eyes, like a captive and when he blinked next, he saw something else.

_(Red puffy eyes stared at him with unshed tears, and the despair was obvious onto those beautiful violet orbs that seemed to reflect his pathetic dying self. Pale hand with short clipped fingernails reached up to him in a desperate, pleading, manner. The older man before him had his eyes wide and pale lips parted to call out, the voice left unheard on Hikaru's ears. However, Hikaru could see, those lips forming one word, a name, and three syllables, as if to scream. "Hikaru!")_

Hikaru automatically jerked from his standing position.

Without even knowing what he did, he already ran on his heels, away from that place and above all else, away from that gaze that conjured painful delusion inside his head.

* * *

 

Hikaru closed his eyes with a shut; he didn't know what was going on. It had been days after that second time of almost dying from a car crash. Ever since then, those violet eyes kept flashing inside his head with the same expression on those pitiful, tormented, eyes and same almost bony hand reaching towards him. It greatly confused him, because he knew that person who seemed to reach out to him with desperate eyes was no other than Fujiwara Sai.

However, it only made it more confusing. He couldn't think of any reason as to why he would vividly see Fujiwara's puffy violet eyes.

Hikaru took a deep breath.

It wasn't only that, he had been having dreams slash nightmares that left him breathless and terrified for the rest of the night. Those vivid nightmares felt so real like it actually happened. However, he knew based on his memories that those situation never happened. In fact, those nightmares made him think that it were merely his delusions playing trick onto his mind. Nevertheless, with pain added on the equation. It made him think that perhaps it actually did happen.

When he thought of it like that, instead of thinking of how it made sense, it wasn't. It only made him question on when those things actually happened that would make him think that it was all a delusion because as he reasoned out, there wasn't anything like that in any of his memories.

Hikaru couldn't believe which was true. To believe or not. And, not only did it confuse him it piss him off as well.

It weighed heavily on his mind; making him think that if, Fujiwara Sai didn't appear in his life he wouldn't even deal with these troubles. He could still go over his life like the same as ever: boring, uninteresting, and monotonous. He wouldn't have to deal with any Go players too or anyone related to his past.

Fujiwara Sai's appearance on his life was like a trigger for everyone to come intruding as if nothing happened, as if nothing changed. It made him want to punch the man in the face but he wouldn't act on that, probably.

There was a sudden knock on his door that roused Hikaru out. He idly wondered who it was on the other side of the door but shook his head, it was probably nothing serious. As he opened the door, he promptly squinted his eyes at the sight that greeted him.

"Touya?"

Looked like something from his dream happened in reality. How did Touya Akira manage to learn where he lived, was beyond him but knowing Touya's personality he should have expected this.

Within second of recognizing who was his visitor and uttering the name of that said visitor, he rudely made a gesture to close the door rather childishly on Touya's face. As if, Touya expected that response already, stucked one of his feet between the door before grabbing the handle forcefully, interrupting Hikaru's attempt.

"Shindou!" Touya said in an irritated tone, there was a glare on his face that was directed to the greyish-green eyed teen. "Is this how you welcome a guest?" Touya asked in disbelieving tone, rather put out at the fact his sworn rival had just resorted to petty childish trick.

Hikaru huffed before letting go of the door then eyed the teen before him with annoyance, "Fine. Get in."

Instead of remarking how rude the other teen was, Touya merely glared at Hikaru before making his way inside, polite words of _Sorry for intrusion_ left pass his lips as he lined up his black shoes at the shoe rack. They made their way without any fanfare, Touya glancing around the place curiously, as he followed his sworn rival towards their destination.

"So, what did you come here for?" Hikaru asked with arms crossed after they settled down on the small almost bare kitchen.

Touya took a sip from his portion of refreshment before answering and made a look at Hikaru, who obviously looked displeased with mild curiosity. "Let's play Go."

Well, that answer immediately made Hikaru threw an annoyed glower at the other before saying. "Figure, you would say something like that." That made the other glare even more so.

Hikaru peered at the other in the eyes and said in a curious tone with a tilt of his head. "When would you stop asking me such question?"

Touya immediately had a stubborn look into his face then glowered at the other with all the intensity he could muster. "Until you say yes." Touya continued looking at the Hikaru with deep intense eyes and Hikaru inwardly sighed at that. Hikaru could say that Touya's passionate eyes was discomforting when it was directed at him. Abruptly, Hikaru averted his gaze and said in a put off tone. "Then I'll just have to wait until you get tired of asking."

The silence and the even more intense glare he received was an answer to itself that, Touya didn't think so.

' _So stubborn.'_ Hikaru thought in mild annoyance.

"How did you know where I live?" Hikaru suddenly asked to forget the tension. Touya glared in clear displeasure at the blatant show of changing topic. "Fine," Touya bit out but there was a silent promise on Touya's eyes that Hikaru ignored. "Fujiwara-san gave me your address."

' _Should have known that same feather flocks together.'_ Hikaru outwardly rolled his eyes.

"He's decent person." Touya commented as if an answer to Hikaru's thoughts and the green-eyed teen just shook his head at that answer. It only made Hikaru shook his head in annoyance at those answer. As much as he know Sai was a decent person if only he wasn't so overly annoying.

"So what are you doing here, Touya?" Hikaru asked with arms crossed on his chest, he wasn't looking at the other but onto the wall.

"To ask you to play Go against me." Touya immediately answered without any fanfare, making Hikaru threw a glare at the direction of his once-a-rival-but-not-anymore as he said with a clipped tone. "No."

And just like that, Hikaru and Touya continued that conversation with the same question, with Hikaru redirecting in other topic but with Touya interrupting by demanding a game that would end with Hikaru disagreeing immediately. Hikaru wasn't even surprised that he needed to use force to haul his not-rival to get out of his house when it was clear that day had turned into night and he had lost count, he had already lost count after an hour upon Touya's arrival, on how many times Touya had demanded for a game.

* * *

 

"Tell me."

Hikaru started, he was directly staring at Fujiwara Sai in the eyes, trying to convey his honest feelings.

Sai remained silent.

If this was another day, or one of the previous day, he would have looked smug at the fact he managed to silent the annoying Sai. However, the silence only pissed him more. And he showed it by clenching his fist and hitting the still man on the cheek.

Sai had widened his eyes as he took a startled step back before Hikaru's fist connected to his cheek but on the last moment he forced his body lax, letting the punch land squarely onto his cheek.

"Idiot!" Hikaru yelled in anger as he directed said anger to the long haired man before him only for his eyes to go unfocused when another memory slash illusion slash delusion played on his mind.

_(There was a yell of his name on the background, that much he could hear as he laid on the cold asphalt._

" _Hikaru!" He heard and saw his dear friend Sai run towards him. Sai kneeled next to him with wide panicked eyes and dishevelled hair._

_Hikaru felt and knew he had no time left._

" _S…sorry." He weakly and feebly whispered between wheezing for sweet heavenly air and grunting due to the overwhelming pain all over his body._

_When he closed his eyes painfully and without his knowledge, he still could dimly fell a hand grasping his so tightly and that was the last thing he felt before darkness claimed his consciousness.)_

He gritted his teeth after that lapse before glaring at the man before him that looked worried. Before the man could say anything, he beat him first. "Who really are you? Why do you keep saving me inside my head? Why do I keep seeing you inside my head?" He said with emotion-filled voice, his exhaustion growing visible on every second, panic and alarm clear on his voice and lastly weariness remained.

"I…" Sai started with unsure voice as a frown formed onto his lips. Hikaru noted that it made Sai look like a ghost.

Sai looked away with a sigh. There was silence the next then a minute passed before the violet-eyed teen turned to Hikaru with searching eyes. The man closed his eyes as if he decided onto something he reluctantly didn't want to agree.

"I know you. We are childhood friend as we grew onto the same neighbourhood." When Hikaru looked as if he was going to protest, Sai looked at Hikaru pleadingly and said in an almost weak voice. "Let me finish and you will have the answer you need." And Hikaru reluctantly agreed with a nod.

As Hikaru listened to Sai, he came to know of a happy family, of a person grieving, of a broken person that received a miracle as an answer to his wish. And of the price of a miracle that eventually grew into a curse, full of heartbreak and pain that shatter and kill a man.

**Author's Note:**

> **Please leave kudos and comments.**


End file.
